320 Sycamore
by magooster
Summary: It's a wonderful house - with more than one story. 320 Sycamore weaves a tale based on a few subtle threads that were left dangling in Frank Capra's classic film "It's a Wonderful Life", and reveals several Bedford Falls backstories that chronicle the life events of her citizens including a congressman named Kraft, a family named Granville and, just maybe, a hero named Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

The sun streams in through the window of room and across the top of a large, fine wooden desk. In this high contrast scene of light and shadow, several items are clearly visible. A small bust of Napoleon, an antique desk lamp with a glass shade, a folded Bedford Times newspaper bearing the year 1932. All items appear to be part of a museum-like still-life, until the movement of a pair of old hands breaks the stillness. The fingers of the hands, which had been laced, separate and lift a document from the desktop. The document bears the words "Binding Contract" in bold letters at the top, followed by a lot of small print. The hands belong to Henry F. Potter.

Henry is ensconced in his high-backed, ornately carved wheelchair. Sitting behind his office desk, he squints as he ponders the contents of the document. One might believe that Henry is alone in that shadowy room, until a shadow begins to move into the frame of the lighted window. A human silhouette now stands just across the desk from Henry and says, "It's a game changer, Henry,"

Henry glances at the silhouette, then back at the contract. As Henry rubs his chin in contemplation, his visitor urges action, "You were a man in deep water, with no land in sight."

The bottom of the contract has a blank line and the name "Henry F. Potter" typed underneath. The unseen orator encourages Henry, "And now, your ship has come in."

Henry, again rubs his chin. The shadow continues to press his case, "Provided you have enough brains to climb aboard!" Henry's gaze shifts to the quill pen which lies next to the paper. His hand lies within reach of the pen.

Henry's guest issues a taunting question, "Moment of truth, Henry. What will your decision be?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

A dreary rain falls on the town of Bedford Falls. A young man of 15, dressed in knee-high socks, knickers a collared shirt and suspenders runs along the sidewalk, clutching a large envelope. He passes the street-side storefronts, many empty and shuttered. He passes the long faces in the long lines at the soup kitchen. He passes a homeless citizen asking for a handout. The courier makes a sharp turn at a two-story office building. In a flash he bounds up the steps, stopping at the front door, knocking as he catches his breath. The shiny plaque near the front door confirms that this is his destination. It reads, "Congressman August Kraft, United States House of Representatives, State of New York, 38th Congressional District".

The courier knocks again, this time with gusto. A burly man of roughly 60 years answers. He wears a well-tailored business suit with a red waistcoat. His thinning hair and bushy mustache are mostly silver. An eyepatch covers his left eye. As the door opens, a voice from behind the man is heard, "The committee is on the line and is requesting a response!" "Indeed!" replies the man in the red waistcoat. "Well, tell them to expect an answer soon!"

The man turns his attentions to the boy in the rain. "Yes?" The boy responds, "Delivery for Congressman Kraft." "I'm Kraft." the man replies as he takes the package from the boy, "Thank you," the congressman nods at the boy and swings the door to close it. However, the door bounces open, as doors will when a shoe-clad foot has been strategically placed on the threshold. The shoe belongs to the delivery boy, "He said to see you about payment." "Did he now?" the legislator replies with a sarcastic tone as he reaches for his wallet. The courier receives payment, and based on his reaction, the amount provided by the congressman is very generous.

August closes the door and opens the package. Inside is a legal document, a contract for purchase of the Bedford Falls Tool and Machine Works. August leafs through the documents, pausing at the last page. At the bottom is the signature of Henry F. Potter, dated May 15, 1932.

Kraft pauses momentarily, as if weighing his options. He extracts a document that sits atop many other documents on his desk. It is a wedding invitation from Mary Hatch and George Bailey. It is dated May 15, 1932. August frowns at the invitation. Moments later, the congressman releases a decisive sigh. He takes a pen from his desk and signs the document. Next, he locates his official seal, and he affixes it to the document. "Rudy!" he calls out to a staffer across the room. As Rudy approaches, the congressman turns to grab a small envelope, already sealed, already addressed, resting patiently on the corner of his desk. August leans close to Rudy, whispers instructions and hands the envelope to him. Rudy nods, dons a trench coat, buries the envelope in a pocket and heads out into the rain to hail a cab.

August resumes his examination of the documents from the package. He lifts the telephone receiver and dials a number. "Henry? It's August," the congressman said, speaking into the receiver.

The terse voice on the other end of the line belongs to the same person who signed the contract, Henry Potter. "I take it the documents have arrived."

August replies, "They have."

"And the ceremony?" Potter queries.

"Will begin at 1 pm, rain or shine."

Potter responds with fury, "Confound it man! Can you or can you not take direction? I gave specific instructions that it should begin at 2 pm!"

"The time change was unavoidable. Of course if you would rather discontinue our agreement…"

Potter seethes, "The agreement remains in place. What other disappointing news do you have?"

"None!" says August. "All the other arrangements have been made, as requested. The location, the band…"

"And anonymity?"

"Is assured until I introduce you." Kraft responded. "Your man can keep your car parked on the other side of the tracks during the introduction. I'll signal you from the podium with a green flag when it is time for you to approach."

"Green flag, yes," Potter muses. "After which our little arrangement will be concluded."

Kraft interjects, "They're going to wonder Henry."

"What do you mean?"

"The townsfolk. They will wonder why the richest, least helpful person in town would suddenly want to save the Tool and Machine Works, the building that was a crowning achievement of his rival. They will have no idea."

"And let's keep it that way."

The click on the other end of the line confirms to August that the conversation has ended. August hangs up the receiver and places the contract in the wooden tray on his desk. The breeze from a nearby open widow ruffles the pages slightly.

Kraft grabs his keys, his briefcase and an umbrella and heads for the front door. He stops before he makes contact with the door handle. He turns on his heels and backtracks toward his desk. August seizes a silver-edged photo frame containing a picture of what might be a father a mother and a young boy. August smiles at the picture, "This is your day, too!" Sliding the frame into the front pocket of his satchel, August exits the office. It remains an overcast day, although the rain has subsided.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

The Bedford Falls Tool and Machine Works is a brick-faced building. Two tall smoke stacks stand to the rear of the four-story, 350 foot wide edifice. It occupies a broad footprint just to the west of the Bedford Falls train station. There is plenty of space in front of the forty-foot tall structure. At one time, a steady stream of carts and trucks would roll into that lot, delivering raw materials or carrying away the parts and equipment that the workers produced. However, at this moment, the only movement is from an open window on the second floor. A man with rolled up shirt sleeves peers out of the window, clearly on the lookout for something or someone.

Inside that building are several men, most of them in business suits. It is an unscheduled meeting of the City Council. They have gathered based on rumors that big news about this now-silent industrial engine would be forthcoming.

One of the men checks his pocket watch, "If we don't get word soon, I can't promise that the flyers will be ready in time." The man in shirtsleeves approaches the crowd in a rush, "Someone is coming. Someone is coming!" At that moment, Rudy enters, shaking rain from his coat, and presents the note to the president of the city council.

The president, with all eyes watching, receives the envelope. After a pause, he opens the envelope and reads aloud while the others stand close and lean in with keen interest, "The re-opening of the Bedford Falls Tool and Machine Works has been…" The president's dramatic pause causes all within earshot to hold their breath, "…confirmed." Elation envelops the citizens. Cheers, smiles and backslaps are abundant as the president finishes reading the note, "Prepare for public announcement as discussed. Benefactor will be introduced at that time. At Your Service, August Kraft."

The words had hardly left his mouth before many of them begin scurrying about.

Outside, the rain is now just a drizzle. As seen from across the train tracks, several maintenance workers begin clearing debris from the lot in front of the Tool and Machine Works. It is the first signs that the mothballed enterprise might be making a comeback.

A dog ambling near the tracks suddenly stops as a rumbling is heard. As the rumbling gets louder, the dog begins to cower and slink away. The screeching of iron wheels on iron rails becomes audible and quickly transforms into a hideous sound, reminiscent of human suffering. The noise and smoke reach a crescendo as the source of chaos rockets past the Bedford Falls station. Like a bad dream, the ruckus quickly recedes, leaving a station shrouded in smoke.

A figure appears amid the dissipating smoke. He is a mousey fellow, mid-thirties, well dressed, tie, vest, no jacket, and a bowler perched atop his head. One hand, is at his side. That hand wears a leather glove with the fingers exposed. That same hand grasps a stub of an old stogie. A metal chain is attached to the belt loop of his pants. Attached to the other end of the chain is a small metallic human skull.

The visitor stretches and yawns, "Business travel always wears me out. Glad to be back on Terra Firma, though." He stops, pauses and squints as he looks up towards the sky, And what is my client's name, again?" The man in the vest and bowler stares at the palm of his non-gloved hand. A bloody scar forms the word 'Potter'. "Riiiigght, Henry!" says the stranger. His gaze remains fixed on his palm, "Can't go empty handed, though!" He passes a train porter who has bent over to pick up luggage. A semi-gloved hand dislodges the cash tip protruding from the porter's back pocket. Then, the bowler-clad visitor crosses the tracks and heads toward downtown Bedford Falls. Behind him, the factory maintenance workers continue their efforts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

A 1928 Willys-Overland Whippet pauses before the intersection of Spruce Street and Jefferson Avenue. August Kraft, who is behind the wheel, is greeted warmly by a female pedestrian, "Hello August!" Kraft responds, "Hello Clara!" "I thought you'd abandoned us!" Clara says, "What brings you to town?"

"Everyone gets homesick, occasionally."

"Is Emily with you?"

"No, she's back in Albany. I'm just here for the day. How's Joe?"

"Construction's dried up. He'll land a repair job every now and again. We're getting by ok. But so many people, August…" Clara's voice cracks and trails off.

August puts a reassuring hand on Clara's shoulder. "I understand."

Clara forces a smile while wiping a tear, "The future seemed much brighter in our youth."

August is determined not to let the conversation get too dark. He offered, "Chin up, Clara. Good news might be just around the bend."

Clara smiles and nods. Before he drives off, Kraft tips his hat. "My best to you and your family."

Across town, Mr. Weiss who is the manager of the print shop stands in front of his store with his press operator, "That's right. Rush order, four-thousand count on heavy stock with blue ink." The press operator voices his concern, "Holy smokes! For a job like this, I'm gonna need to bring in two, maybe three other guys!" Before the operator has finished speaking, Mr. Weiss responds, "I don't care if you need to bring in a dozen guys! These flyers get printed, stat!"

As the two rush back into the print shop, next door at the Tobacconist, the door swings open. Out on to the sidewalk steps the stranger who appeared at the train station. He has a pair of smokes in his vest pocket. He pauses and muses aloud, "Now, how do I get Henry to buy in?"

Meanwhile, August has made his way to Jefferson and Sycamore. He drives forward as if to continue up Jefferson, but pauses and turns onto Sycamore. He strolls down the row of neat houses until he finds himself in front of a two-story house that was empty and badly in need of repair. August parks and exits the vehicle. He stands, staring at 320 Sycamore for the longest time. At last, his attention is diverted by the approach of a pedestrian.

"Hello, Hab!" The pedestrian smiles as he walks up to August and shakes his hand, "Well, if it isn't the renowned Thomas Campbell! Is this a physician's holiday?" Thomas responds, "I'm on my way to the office now. But I have to confide, if you are looking to return to the old neighborhood, I'm afraid that this house is not for sale."

August nods. "In this condition who would want to buy it? Such a shame! And such an important part of this town's history."

"Ours included. I think that the Granvilles, God rest their souls, would be a little disappointed that no one is looking out for this legacy of theirs."

August arches his eyebrows, sighs and tries to steer the conversation toward happier topics, "How is May these days?"

"She is well." Thomas responds. "I assume you are in town for George Bailey's wedding."

"That is today, isn't it? Unfortunately, no."

August continues to query his friend, "Is George still tending to our Building and Loan?"

With a hint of pride, Thomas responds, "To his everlasting aggravation!"

August marvels at time that has past, "Has it really been four years since George's father was called home?"

Thomas' response displays a sentimental tone, "Yes, but if Peter were still alive, he would be so proud of George carrying on the family business. Particularly since so many other businesses have gone under recently. I only hope I live to see the day that Bedford Falls is revitalized."

"That day may be much closer than you can imagine." August hints.

"Do tell!"

As a response, August offers, "I am headed into town on business. I can drive you to your office and on the way, I can offer you some intriguing news."

Thomas tips his hat toward August, "How can I refuse?"

Kraft begins making his way around to the passenger side of the vehicle, "The team of Kraft and Campbell together again! Or was that Campbell and Kraft?"

Thomas replies as he enters the passenger side of the vehicle, "Either way Doc, just like old times!"

Thomas pauses to stare at the old house in disrepair. Weeds almost entirely obscure the remnants of a picket fence. Near the porch steps lies a rotted piece of wood. Faded words are barely visible: "The Welcome Hearth".

Thomas sighs and voices his disbelief, "When 320 Sycamore went vacant, I feel as if we lost the beating heart of Bedford Falls."

As the vehicle begins moving away from the weathered structure, August responds, "Doctor, you know as well as anyone, resuscitation is just a matter of applying pressure in the right place".


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

In his mind's eye, August Kraft could see 320 Sycamore as it stood at the turn of the century. Recently built and freshly painted, it is an enviable property.

On the sun-dappled porch, a woman sits in a dress that suggests a late Victorian style. It is full-length with a high collar. She watches a young child in a playpen near her. A stately gentleman exits the house. His long frame is accentuated by a fine suit of striped pants, a vest, a tie, tailcoat and a top hat. He kisses his wife and makes his way down the path before opening the gate of the picket fence and walking up the street.

The nearby park is alive with activity. The banner hanging across the dirt road reads "Bedford Falls Summer Festival 1903". Adults and children mill about, sampling vendor's wares. There is a lake upon which a number of small canoes and rowboats drift. At one end of the lake is a bandstand. A military band, in full dress blares Souza tunes. Amid the bustle, two men, both in their late twenties are conversing. They wear sensible suits, vests and straw hats.

One of the two men is a younger August Kraft, easily distinguishable by his eyepatch and his slightly wider girth, "...Two men and a dog! They passed through Buffalo last week on their way to New York. Astonishing accomplishment!" Thomas adds, "It's been rumored that the man controlling the carriage was heard to say, 'Roads? Where we have been, we don't need roads!'" August chuckles, "Two men, coast to coast in a motor carriage. In less than three months! I dare say you and I would not survive that trip." Thomas adds, "August, I dare say that you and I would never be motivated enough to try!"

The conversation generates a wistful thought from Thomas, "It is an amazing time that we live in. An age of great ideas and bold actions. It seems a shame that you and, a doctor and a lawyer, bright young professionals, cannot create something useful, something…lasting."

"For instance?"

"Maybe a baby bottle that is always ready for a baby when it gets hungry."

August chuckled, "So that's what keeps you up at night? Can't say I'm surprised."

Thomas is catching the aroma of the many food tables scattered across the park. He says, "Speaking of hungry," And he veers to his left, bumping shoulders with his friend, altering their path to arrive specifically at table offering "Major William's Red Hots". Thomas holds up two fingers to the vendor, "Two with Kraut." The vendor delivers the two hot dogs, as requested. Thomas hands one to August and says as he walks away. "Pay the man!"

August, having compensated the vendor, soon catches up with the young doctor. Thomas decides to continue the previous discussion, "And you?" challenged the young physician. Yet August was lost in thought, "Hm?"

Thomas was forced to elaborate, "Is there any major achievement you'd like to accomplish in this lifetime?" Thomas waited for his friend's response but none came. The young Kraft was fixated on a daydream, in a world of his own, until his friend's voice broke the trance, "Hab?"

Kraft, still staring ahead, at last, responded, "Actually, there is. I've a particular notion that spurs my imagination, and I'd like to share it with you."

Thomas, mocking his friend's serious tone, deadpans, "And I, as your faithful confidant, am ready to listen and to give you my honest opinion of how impossible your idea is."

August pauses for a moment and then begins, "You and I are quite fortunate. For many reasons, but specifically because of our professions are required by the citizens. Our respective businesses thrive, first and foremost, people have a need for them."

Thomas nods, "Agreed."

"Imagine, then, the importance of one local business that could meet, not just one, but two public needs."

"That would be ideal!" Thomas admitted. "Can I assume that you know of a business that can make such a claim?"

"I believe I do. You and I have neighbors and associates who earn a decent living. Many would eagerly invest some of their money, if only someone offered them a reasonable return on their investment."

"True enough."

"On the other hand," August continued, "we both have friends or clients who earn a decent living, and dream of owning a home. They would gladly pay a premium, if only someone offered them a loan that could be paid over an extended period of time."

"Indeed they would!"

"Here, then, are two services that are mutually supportive, and that can be addressed by one institution."

Thomas summarizes, "So, 'Citizen A' invests and gets a return, and 'Citizen B' gets their own home and repays 'Citizen A' with interest.

"And as a result we have more homeowners".

"Which means more homes," Thomas posits.

"And more jobs because..." August pauses and Thomas completes, "Someone has to build all those new homes."

August closes the logical loop, "More people getting paid, so more money flows through our fair town, which creates more potential homeowners needing financial assistance."

Thomas smiles, "The citizens gain, the town gains and the business gains. Hab, it's a lollapalooza! Pity that it is only an idea."

"On the contrary. These institutions do exist. They are springing up around the state. In Buffalo. In Rochester. They are called Building and Loans. And, I believe that someone like you and I could launch a small business like that right here in Bedford Falls!"

Thomas considers the potential name of the new venture, "The Bedford Falls Building and Loan. It rings of something useful and lasting. I must say that this idea of yours appears to be both practical and achievable. However, my friend, I also believe that our red hot vendor has more available capital than you or I at this moment."

August considers Thomas's words, "True. We are in an excellent position to deliver this needed service. But before being loan givers, we must be loan getters."

"So, let's pitch your idea to the bank."

August summarily rejects this suggestion, "They would likely consider this a speculative venture. Or worst, they would consider us their competition."

"Well, if the bank is out, then we need a financial partner to provide us with seed money. Someone who is wealthy, who knows us and would be willing to take a little risk."

August offers a summary of their resources, "The bad news is that in this town and with those criteria, we have but two people we can approach."

"The good news, though," Thomas countered, "is that both of them will likely be at the festival today."

"Two of them, two of us," August reasons. "Here's my proposal: each of us will approach one of them."

Thomas opines, "The suggestion is sound. How do we determine the pairings?"

After a moment of thought, the young lawyer asserts, "In order of encounter. Would you prefer first or second?"

"First, always!" says Thomas, with no hesitation.

And without hesitation, August sets his friend to task, "Well then, turn around and have at it."

Thomas spins to face in the direction that August suggests, and his face immediately reflects despair.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Beneath the shade of a large tree is Henry F. Potter. The miserly mogul, at the turn of the century, has thinning, dark hair, a mustache and his face bears fewer wrinkles. However, his disability remains and his face wears the familiar, sullen scowl. At this moment, Henry sits in his wicker wheelchair, with his assistant nearby. He is talking with, or rather talking at, Bedford Fall's top government official, Mayor Ned Meyer. "...and you know as well as I do that we overspend on policeman's salaries. 'Increase their budget', you say! Why, the ones we have can't even turn out my deadbeat tenants in a timely fashion..."

August and Thomas witness the exchange from a distance. Thomas shakes his head, "This just isn't going to work, Hab! My pairing is pointless! I've seen the cure for progress, and its name is Potter."

August summarizes their predicament, "Then that leaves us but one option...and lucky day, he appears to be headed in our direction!"

Approaching from the opposite end of the park is the tall gentleman who lives at 320 Sycamore. He greets and is greeted warmly by the townsfolk as they pass. The tall gentleman approaches Potter and the Mayor.

Potter's tone is unrelenting, despite the approach of the man from 320 Sycamore, "…And you would do well to heed my warnings!"

The tall pedestrian tips his hat toward Ned, "Mayor."

The mayor, who wears a suit with a wide green sash, responds, "Good day, Nathan. You are here just in time to hear Henry's critique of my fiscal management."

Potter cannot prevent himself from correcting the mayor, "Mis-management, in my opinion! Unfettered malfeasance!"

Tipping his hat now to Henry, Nathan counters, "Mr. Potter is, if nothing else, generous with his time and his opinions."

Nathan's words stung, but Potter was not ready to back down, "Yes. Always the joker. Here you stand, two of the biggest spendthrifts in the state of New York, making sport of me. Here, Nathan, wasn't it two years ago to the day that you outbid me for that tract of unbridled wilderness south of the Falls?"

"Guilty as charged," Nathan admits.

Henry pressed his case, "As I recall, you paid a small fortune. And what have you done with that tract? Nothing! It remains as wild and without value as the day you purchased it."

Nathan cannot resist a sharp rebuke, "And, at about the same time, if memory serves, you managed to pry the Harvest Lake area from a still-grieving widow Thoms."

Potter grumbles and fidgets.

Having found a sore spot, Nathan continues to poke at it, "Which you promptly turned into the largest and most unsightly excavation!" Nathan chuckles, "I feared that the Panama Canal was to be routed through Bedford Falls!"

Potter's expression is agitated and indignant.

Nathan summarizes with a brutal confession, "Henry, the only intention I ever had for the property I purchased was to keep it away from you. Having now seen how you can leave your mark in the earth, I believe that I have salvaged both the property's value and dignity."

Potter, unable to defend himself, retreats in a huff, "All the hot air around here, someone should open a balloon stand." Then, motioning to his hired man he snapped, "Let's go."

Granville and the Mayor exchange glances. An assistant to the Mayor appears and whispers in the Mayor's ear, spurring him to action, "Seems that this festival doesn't run itself. Pardon me, while I dispense with my official duties."

Granville tips his hat to the Mayor. Kraft and Campbell, who have been waiting in the wings, see that Granville is alone and venture to approach him. Thomas initiates the conversation, 'Good day, Mr. Granville."

"And, to you gentlemen," Nathan responded. Are you well?"

August, glancing nervously between Thomas and Nathan wastes little time explaining their intrusion, "Quite well, thank you. If you can spare a few moments, Dr. Campbell and I would like to propose a business venture that we believe will be well received by our community."

While Nathan did not become wealthy by freely distributing capital, he understood opportunities for wise investments were a matter of awareness and timing. He frequently took interest in the schemes and dreams of his fellow citizens, "Indeed! I would be interested to hear it. If the day after tomorrow would not be too long to wait, I'll ask you gentlemen and your lovely wives to join Charlotte and I. We will dine, for who can conduct any good business on an empty stomach? Then, after dinner, we'll discuss your initiative."

Thomas and August seem surprised by Nathan's offer. Thomas grinned, "Certainly. Thank you, sir!" Almost simultaneously, August reached forward to shake the entrepreneur's hand, "It would be our honor!"

As Nathan continues up the path, the two friends laugh and congratulate themselves on their good fortune. The military band reaches a crescendo as Mayor Meyer ascends the steps of the bandstand to the cheers of the townspeople.

The mayor raises his hands to quiet the crowd, "If there ever was a treat for the senses, it is our annual summer celebration: the aroma of Mrs. Meehan's honey-glazed chicken, the sound of sparklers, propelled by the active feet of the Harris and Norquist children, the sight of Mr. Halfort devouring yet another apple turnover from the table of the Glenn sisters."

Mr. Halfort, his mouth full of pastry, acknowledges the Mayor as laughter ripples through the crowd.

The mayor continues, "We gather to celebrate many things, including our town's rich history. Legends remind us that true leaders often emerge when the need for them is greatest. The legend of Lewis Bedford is a perfect example."

The two friends, having heard this particular speech before, turn to look at each other, and say simultaneously with a hint of sarcasm, "Leapin' Looey Bedford!"

He may have given this speech a dozen times or more, yet the mayor was determined to tell this tale as if he were sharing it for the first time, "Nearly 300 years ago, when Native Americans were the only people who wandered this heavily wooded region, Lewis joined an expedition from Tarrytown as a lowly supply carrier. Incidentally, Lewis did not want to be on this, or any, expedition. He was a lad raised in the city, but left to escape trouble with local authorities. As the expedition progressed further into uncharted lands, the top three expedition leaders fell ill and died. The remaining group were uncertain regarding how to proceed. They quarreled. As the entire expedition faced certain calamity, Lewis – a lad of only sixteen, and a greenhorn - leapt into action. When he led his group to safety over yonder hills and into this placid valley, he was honored as a hero!"

Thomas was very familiar with the mayor's speaking style. As the crowd cheered, he looked at August and began a countdown, "Three, two, one." Then the mayor and the two compadres said simultaneously, "Let us never forget, let us never forget!"

August chuckled, "And, let us never forget, my good man, that if we don't soon return to the spot where we left our families, we may be forced to leave town like ol' Leapin' Looey."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

August and Emily Kraft arrive at 320 Sycamore at dusk. Warm light spills from the house onto the porch. The windows are all open to allow the cool evening breeze to pass through. The main door is also open, and through the screen door, wonderful odors of home cooked food beckon. Charlotte Granville greets the guests, "Dr. Campbell told us your timing is impeccable."

August asks, "He's here already?" Charlotte responds, "Indeed". She leads the Krafts to the dining room where everyone is already seated. The Krafts are met with greetings all around. Nathan, ever-inquisitive, sits at the head of the table dispensing questions and listening intently.

As anyone who has the good fortune of spending an evening with enjoyable company can attest, time speeds up. With the meal finished and the laughter abundant, Nathan rose, "Ladies, if you won't be offended, Thomas, August and I have some business to discuss."

The Charlotte, Emily and May spend a fraction of a moment acknowledging their departure, then immediately return to their banter.

Nathan makes light of the situation, "Gentleman, you can see we will be sorely missed. Please have a seat in the living room, I'll join you shortly."

Kraft and Campbell make their way back toward the front of the house. As they make a turn at the staircase, a toddler, who has recently learned how to toddle, is excitedly demonstrating his new skill set. Campbell and the onesie-clad bundle of laughter nearly collide. Nathan swoops in from behind and scoops up the youngster. The Granville's nanny, who had been in hot pursuit, appears from around the corner. Nathan hugs the child and passes him off to the nanny.

"My son, Steven," Nathan says proudly as the three men enter the living room.

Thomas smiles, "You are quite busy these days. You've your family, your existing businesses, investments and the construction of the new factory.

Nathan closes the living room doors, "Please, gentlemen, have a seat." After offering his guests a brandy, which they both accept, Nathan responds to the comment, "Very true. Still, when two of Bedford Falls' brighter minds ask for my time, I consider it a wise investment. Now, what is this grand proposition you have?"

August sets his snifter on the side table and leans forward to begin his pitch, "Our interest is in the arena of consumer finances. Consumer lending, to be precise."

The discussion lasts for the better part of an hour, with Kraft and Campbell describing function and form of their Building and Loan, and with Nathan listening intently and asking specific, pointed questions to determine precisely how invested the duo are in dragging this idea into reality.

Then, there came a moment when Nathan ceased asking questions and, instead, sat quietly, as if deep in thought. The silence continued long enough for August to wonder if he and Thomas should not just stand up and leave.

At last, Nathan offered his critique, "Gentlemen, I have concerns. Your plan, on its face is thorough. But, both of you have careers and families. Will you be abandoning your professions and your hard-earned clientele to initiate and manage what appears to be a very time-intensive endeavor?"

Campbell responded, "No."

Kraft was a bit more emphatic, "Definitely not!"

Nathan continued on his train of thought, "Then, you'll be hiring an employee to manage the daily business affairs on your behalf?"

August and Thomas exchange glances. August responds cautiously, "We've interviewed a number of people, but can't agree on the type of person who would be right for the job."

Thomas adds, "Also, Hab, that is, August and I have placed a high priority on finding the most ideal location. We've spent most of our time comparing office spaces with the best visibility and best ease of access."

Nathan shakes his head, "Trust is your quest, gentlemen. Build trust with your public and they will seek you, whether you operate from a warehouse or an outhouse." Nathan paused momentarily, then inhaled deeply before continuing, "But let's take a moment to discuss this new employee. All your new hire has to do is get total strangers to trust him with their hard-earned money. Not a lot to ask of anyone.

Nathan's chuckles slightly as he declares, "Not to put too fine a point on it, but the person you hire is going to have to be a goddamn miracle worker!"

After a moment of silence August glances at Thomas, who mumbles, "Maybe we need to change our priorities." August nods in agreement.

Another eon of silence engulfed the room. Tension seemed to escalate with each tick of the mantle clock. Nathan's face, which held no discernible emotion, suddenly brightened, "Did you enjoy the fair last weekend?"

August replied, "Of course!"

Nathan then asked, "Did the mayor, once again, recount the adventures of Lewis Bedford?"

"Of course!" Thomas said.

Nathan nodded, "I like that story. I'm very fond of stories with happy endings."

It is at this moment that Nathan stands, indicating the meeting is near the end. The other two men stand also. Nathan concludes with, "I'd like to see this one end that way, too. But a happy ending hinges on you finding a trustworthy someone. In short, gentlemen, find yourself a Leapin' Looey and I'll assure that you'll have your startup capital."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Dr. Campbell stands in the lobby of his office, chatting with a patient. Three men enter. All of them appear to be laborers in their later twenties or early thirties. They wear dungarees or coveralls, t-shirts and work boots. Two of the men are aiding the third who appears to be injured, "Oh! Ow! Careful!"

Dr. Campbell says, "What do we have here?"

The laborer who was bearing most of the injured man's weight explained, "We're part of the construction crew repairing the old fire house. We had an accident at the site. This is our foreman, Mike."

Mike vocalizes each painful step, "Ow! Ow!"

"Easy, now, Mike!" said his human crutch.

"Bring him through here. Can he walk?"

As they all follow Dr. Campbell from the lobby through the hallway to the examination room, the other laborer responds, "Not well, by himself."

Mike gingerly seats himself on the exam table and responds to his coworker with contempt, "Well, I certainly don't want any help from you!"

Dr. Campbell inspects a small gash on Mike's head, "Under the circumstances, I would think you'd welcome his assistance."

Mike gestures at his concerned co-worker, "From Bill? Huh! He's the reason I'm here!"

Bill reacts to Mike's claim with shock, "You're blamin' me?"

The other laborer immediately comes to Bill's defense, "Now Mike, that's not completely true."

"No?" Mike challenged, "Who was given the task of putting up the scaffolding?"

The other laborer replies, "You gave Bill the task yourself."

"That settles it! It's his fault that it collapsed!"

Bill jumps up and responds angrily, "I never said I was finished!"

Chaos envelops the exam room as all three co-workers begin talking over each other. Mike grabs his leg in pain, "Owwwww!"

Dr. Campbell examines Mike's leg injury. "Stay calm! We'll have to check the leg for possible fractures. Good news is that I see no signs of concussion, just some deep bruising and a little scar we can stitch up right here."

Mike displays his irritation, and again gestures at Bill. "Well, whatever damage I have, it's this idiot's fault!"

Bill is hurt by Mike's words. He fumes and exits the exam room. The other laborer quickly steps forward in his friend's defense. Mike cowers, expecting a physical attack. Instead, the laborer stretches out a non-threatening hand. Mike, embarrassed by his own reaction, lowers his arms and timidly shakes the offered hand.

"I want to thank you for giving me and my brother the opportunity to work."

Mike responds, emphasizing the first word, "You are welcome...your brother, on the other hand..."

"You'd have to agree that both my brother and I have worked hard, earned our wages and helped grow a positive reputation for your business."

Mike responds sheepishly, "Yes. That is true."

"And, it is my hope that your business does just as well without us."

The laborer releases Mike's hand, then turns and leaves the examination room.

Mike is stunned by the reaction and tries to rise, "But, Pete...owww!"

Dr. Campbell tries to calm the agitated foreman, "Easy does it, Mike! There's plenty of able help out there."

Mike appears devastated, "You don't understand. Peter Bailey is one of the most reliable men I've ever worked with. And clever! Always coming up with ways to save us time and money, he was. Guys like that are in short supply!

Thomas squints at the doorway that Peter had just passed through, "A regular Leapin' Looey, huh?" Then, returning his attention to his patient, Thomas says, OK, lay back. Let's get you stitched up."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Peter and Billy sit at a table in a bar. The bar is rather quiet. There aren't many patrons since it is mid-day. And the two brothers aren't saying much, either. Bill faces the table, but his chair back is between the table and him. He is focused on the foam in his beer mug as he sits hunched over, leaning forward on the chair back for support. Peter sits with a leg up on a chair, staring at his shoe.

In to this island of inertia strides Dr. Campbell. He makes his way over to where the brothers sit, "Hello Peter...Bill."

Bill, eyes still on his mug, raises his hand in a feeble attempt at a wave. Peter kicks his chair toward the doctor, "Hi Doc. Have a seat."

Dr. Campbell sits as Peter airs a concern, "A little early for a professional such as yourself to be drinking, isn't it?"

"You rushed out of the clinic so fast, I didn't get a chance to check you for injuries. So, how are the two of you?"

Peter shrugs, "You mean besides unemployed? OK, I guess."

"I deserved that," the doctor says, leaning forward. "Can't say that I've ever felt cheated being an only child. That is until a few minutes ago. I can only imagine how proud I'd be to have a brother like Peter to back you up in a tough situation."

Peter acknowledges the complement by raising his mug in a half-hearted toast.

Bill asks, without raising his head or his eyes, "How did you know where we'd be?"

The doctor replies, "I checked the library first and they sent me here. Kidding aside, what's your plan? What will you and Bill do now?"

Bill, raises his head, proving it is not stapled to the chair back, "Oh, don't worry about us. We can get another construction job, right Pete? After all, I'm only thirty."

Peter matter-of-factly corrects Bill, "Thirty-one."

Dr. Campbell shakes his head, "Construction labor is a taxing job, even for a young man."

Bill straightens and responds to the doctor in a defensive tone, "And, I suppose you're trying to make us feel better?"

"I assure you, I meant no disrespect."

Peter attempts to defuse the tense situation, "Maybe not. Look, it's been a tough day."

Bill rises from his chair and mutters in disgust, "I'm going for another beer."

"Yeah, and for me, eh Billy?"

"Peter, I'm sorry that you lost your job. However, you know that old saw that starts 'When one window closes...'?"

Peter displays his sharp wit, "You hope your neck isn't under it!"

Dr. Campbell responds with a chuckle, "Peter, I may have a new window for you."

Peter squints at the doctor, "Doc, I'm no medical student. I can assume you're not here to fit me for a white coat. So, what is it? You want me to create more accidents...send you more patients?"

"Actually, I have more than I can handle these days. Peter, I and a local lawyer, Mr. Kraft, are starting a new business and I'd like you to consider running it. And, as far as your background, I assure you, you are well qualified."

"For what?"

Dr. Campbell leans further forward, "Do you get satisfaction from your construction jobs, putting roofs over people's heads?"

Peter nods while displaying a look that can only be read, "Of course!"

"Then, imagine, gaining all the satisfaction without lifting anything heavier than a ledger!"

Peter sits up, "This window of yours, is it legal?"

"More than legal. It's noble."

"Doc, you have my attention."

* * *

In front of the Granville fireplace, Kraft and Granville converse while enjoying an alcoholic beverage. "Naturally, Peter had questions about the process, but once Thomas and I provided some detail, we had Peter's commitment."

Nathan nodded his head, "You have mine. And Bedford Falls has a Building and Loan."

Nathan rises and speaks as Thomas enters, "Oh, there you are Thomas. Gentlemen, a toast, To our joint venture!"

Setting his glass down, Nathan continues, "Peter is, I admit a curious choice. The town is full of folks with managerial or financial backgrounds."

August responds, "That would have been the safe bet. Still, Doc's got confidence in him. And I'm beginning to understand why. The business aspects...the bookkeeping, the business management. That's something Tom and I can provide guidance. Peter, though, has something that can't be taught. Peter seems to be genuinely interested in helping people."

Nathan nods in agreement, Mr. Bailey will undoubtedly gain from your guidance. Certainly, no one who stands alone can be successful.

Thomas offers, "Excluding you, of course."

"Me most of all!"

Thomas says, "I'm sure that you have your advisers, however..."

"I need but one. And she sits in the room across from us."

Kraft asks for clarification, "Charlotte?"

"I get confound by the way of the world, just like everyone. When I do, Charlotte always asks me the same question." Nathan sits up and clears his throat, preparing to deliver a familiar quote, 'What reason were we given this gift of one more good day, if not for the promise of one more good deed?'" Charlotte is aware of Nathans playful mockery. She gives him a wry smile and a sidelong glance. Nathan relaxes his posture and recovers his normal tone, "She has a way of putting it all in perspective." Then, after a pause, Nathan adds, "Really chaps my ass!"

"In all seriousness, there are few decisions that I have made without consulting her first. And, I assure you that the few times that I did not, those projects ended badly. Without her in my life, I could not be who I am.

Campbell shouts across the hall to be heard, "A toast then, to the secret of your success!" All three men raise their glasses toward Charlotte, who is stacking dishes in the cupboard. Charlotte acknowledges them by smiling and curtsying.

Campbell then turns to Kraft, "So, my Building and Loan pal, we have created something useful. But will it be lasting?"

Kraft, ever pragmatic, responds, "My friend, only time will tell how far these events will propel us."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The curious bowler wearing visitor walks along a residential street in Bedford Falls. He looks around wearing a look of confusion. He is singing lyrics from "The Whiffenpoof Song", "We are poor little lambs who have lost our way, baa, baa, baa. We are little black sheep who have gone astray, baa, baa, baa. Could use a guide, here." At that moment, a priest passes through the gate of the rectory to the sidewalk, in front of the pedestrian. He then greets the priest, "Hello, padre!"

"Hello to you!" returns the clergyman. "Blessed morning, isn't it! You are from out of town, I take it? I know most of the locals." The priest sticks out his hand, "I'm Father Joseph."

"Right you are. I'm not from these parts. I'm Blue Bodaline," says the pedestrian as he shakes the hand of the priest.

"Do you have a moment to spare?" asks Blue.

"Certainly. Tell me your troubles, my son."

"Can we talk shop? As a man of the cloth, you encounter non-believers every day."

"Oh, yes!"

"Well, let me give you a hypothetical. Let's say I was from the other side, the afterlife..."

"Oh, like an angel."

"Of that persuasion, yes. And I was sent here to try and convince a specific person that there are post-life destinations."

The father, listening intently says, "Go on."

"But this particular person is very materialistic."

The clergyman interjects, "Oh, those are the tough customers!"

"So, how do you think one would break the news to him...get him to see the light, so to speak."

The father ponders the question, then offers, "Like any Good Shepard, I suspect you would want to share the Good Word with the unfortunate fellow.

"Good Word...ok."

"It is our bond with the Almighty, our contract."

"Contract... contract! Hey Padre, that is a great idea!"

Blue reaches out to shake the reverend's hand. The reverend replies, "You are welcome, my son!"

In the process a leaf of paper falls from the clergyman's pocket to the sidewalk. Blue bends to retrieve the horse racing form, "Looks like you dropped your tip sheet."

Sheepishly, Father Joseph admits, "Spring meet at Belmont."

"Any good prospects?"

"Oh, I've a sure winner in the 5th. Of course, all winnings go to the Orphan's Fund!"

Blue reaches into his pocket and extracts a five dollar bill, "Well, here's a little cabbage for the garden."

Father Joseph graciously accepts the money, "Thank you, my son."

"Don't mention it. It's a good investment."

"Truly! Better than the bank, anyway," The clergyman leans in to tell Blue a secret.

Blue reacts the secret with shock, "You don't say!"

The priest glances around for assurance that they are alone, "But you didn't hear it from me!"

"Mums the word," promises Blue. "The corner of Pine and Harrison is just up here, isn't it?"

"Pine and Harrison?" Father Joseph points over Blue's shoulder, "Back towards town, four blocks down and two blocks over." The priest then pockets his tip sheet and walks back to the rectory, whistling.

August and Thomas motor along the streets of Bedford Falls. Campbell is impatient for the information that Kraft had promised, "That's twice that we've circled past my office. Are you ready to share the news or shall we make another pass?"

"Someone is about to purchase the factory."

"Great news! Do we know who that someone is?"

"I do."

"Well, then, who is it?"

"I'm not sure you'll believe me."

Campbell stops the vehicle in front of Dr. Campbell's office.

August pauses. Staring at Thomas, he replies with a single word, "Potter."

"Henry F.?" Thomas asks with disbelief. "You're right, I don't believe you. Are you certain?"

"Yes."

"What would possess Henry Potter to do something so noble?"

August offers an evasive, "Circumstances."

"How did you find out?"

"I'm involved."

"And now I'm concerned. August, you and I have known Henry for a long time. What would possess you to help a man who thinks only of himself? Many men have staked their reputation on a Potter promise. All that I know have regretted that decision. What makes you believe that this time is any different?"

"Thomas, it pains me to see this town, these proud people laid low. I'm worried about today, but I'm also worried about the future. I fear that unless something is done in the present, the effects of this economic calamity will last generations! I tell you now that I would make a deal with the devil himself if it meant the resurrection of Bedford Falls."

As Dr. Campbell exits the car, August opines, "I have no more trust in Potter than I've ever had. But, what I do have is a signed contract. And, I..." August decides against telling his friend the entire story. "I'm willing to leverage my reputation to give our community a chance to succeed. It was good to see you again, Doc!"

Thomas offers his friend a cautious wish, "Best of luck to you, August. May your trust not be abused."

August smiles, nods and drives away.

Inside the congressman's office, it is void of human activity. The contract remains in the tray, on his desk by the open window. Just outside the window, the top of a bowler hat can be seen. Smoke rises up around the hat. A semi-gloved hand reaches in under the open window sill and removes the Tool and Machine Works contract from the tray. As Blue walks away, a faded advertisement on a nearby brick wall promotes "Larkin Soap".


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

From the street view of the Larkin Soap Company, it is a cold winter day in the early 1900's. Traffic is mostly horse-drawn carriage and the style of dress is distinctly Late Victorian. Two of the pedestrians walking near the corner store are the younger Kraft and Campbell. They barely pause in their animated conversation to enter the shop.

Once inside, they both greet Larkin's head clerk, Sebastian. Then they resume their discussion as they make their way to the small back room which is the main (and only) office of the Bedford Falls Building and Loan.

The dynamic duo burst into the 10' x 12' room, continuing their heated exchange. August insists, "No, no. Not irresponsible! More complicated, perhaps but…"

Thomas counters with, "You have your practice, your family, the Building and Loan. And you want to take on additional challenges? I'd advise caution!"

August responds, "But you must admit, it is a goal that can be accomplished!"

The two realize suddenly that they have interrupted a business meeting between Peter and a potential customer. Peter glares at the now silent and embarrassed pair. Campbell finds a chair amid the drawers, bookcases and paper-laden tables and humbly takes a seat.

Peter picks up from where his presentation was interrupted, "Yes, besides providing another way for you to invest, our institution provides you with a way of building our community, helping your neighbors form solid roots...we look forward to doing business with you."

The customer thanks Peter and exits.

August says, "Still scaring away prospects, I see."

Peter returns to his desk and begins writing, "We've had this discussion. You can't just distribute credit without providing guidance and education."

"Pour me another cup of wisdom, bartender"

"I also answer to 'babysitter' these days. If you're here about the financial stability of your creation, you needn't worry. I'm losing money hand over fist."

Thomas says "Without help? Impressive!"

"On the contrary, our advertising manager is asking for a raise."

August looks perplexed, "Advertising?"

Peter points to the small window that offers a view of Grant Avenue. Thomas and August both converge at the window. Just outside, Bill walks the street, cheerfully greeting people and handing out flyers. Over his shoulders hangs a sandwich board advertising the Bedford Falls Building and Loan with the offer "Own Your Own Home", and on his head, worn like a hat is miniature model house.

August turns to leave and quips, "I had no idea that Craig's has a sale! Say, Doc, we should stop by there on the way to the County Court House."

Thomas says, "Not so fast, August. Peter is a card-carrying member of the teeming masses, let's get his opinion.

"I don't think..."

Peter asks warily, "What is this about?"

Thomas replies, "August has political aspirations."

At just that moment, there is a knock on the door. Peter answers, and greets a couple. "Good day, Mr. and Mrs. Abel, please have a seat by the window."

Campbell waits for Peter's response, "Well, what do you think of that?"

Peter gestures they should leave, "Fine. Fine. Good luck! Now, will the two of you please do your aspirating elsewhere?"

Thomas insists, "But, Peter, this concerns you!"

Peter, while pushing his mentors out the door, says, "I am concerned! Whatever you have might be catching! Now go!"

Peter turns to the couple, "So you have reviewed the documents. What questions do you have for me?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The younger, mustachioed Henry Potter visits Mayor Meyer at the County Courthouse, the mayor sits behind his desk, shaking his head at the mogul, "Henry, do you have a conscience?"

Mayor's assistant knocks on the door. The mayor gestures for her to enter. She enters and hands the mayor a large piece of paper, "The pressman just sent over these drafts."

Mayor Meyer reviews a campaign poster with his smiling face on it. The mayor looks very pleased, but abruptly stops smiling as Potter resumes speaking, "I assure you, Clayton, I did not come all the way down here to be brushed aside! I demand my rezoning plan be introduced and voted on at the next meeting of the town council."

The mayor puts the campaign poster aside and leans forward, "And I assure you that this scheme of yours would be a catalyst for chaos!"

"Hogwash! The law in question has been on the books for years. Any citizen could have employed it!"

The mayor shot back, "Any citizen without a soul!"

Potter points at the document in front of him, "After a simple decree from you or the council, the vacant tracts of land listed here would henceforth be considered commercial property. The county charter clearly states that the first person who registers for the newly zoned properties becomes the legal owners."

"Insidious!" fumes the mayor.

"Will I gain from this correction? Yes. However, thus is by no means a completely one-sided arrangement! Consider the benefits to the town! A much needed boost to the real estate market and, a guaranteed revenue increase for local government coffers."

Potter winks at Mayor Meyer.

"Henry, you astound me. If its land you want, why not bid for it? Look at Nathan Granville!"

Potter instinctively turns and grimaces when he hears his rival's name.

The mayor continues, "He approaches landowners with a fair price for a tract of land. If the owners want to negotiate, he'll negotiate. He, too, seeks a profit, but he works with and on behalf of the community. He's raised a factory, started businesses, created jobs. He's building a small empire and a mountain of goodwill in Bedford Falls. Meanwhile, you're looking for holes in the fence that you can crawl through to cheat people out of what's rightly theirs.

Potter turns back to face the mayor and defends himself, "Now just a minute!"

The mayor, however, interrupts and gives it to Henry with both barrels, "You'd actually have me void the deeds of the current legal landowners! You demand that I force your poisoned idea through because your land grab doesn't have enough support on the city council. Well, Henry, I hope your plan has an insurance policy, because it dies right here."

Potter bristles, "Then, Mr. Mayor, I suggest you cancel that order for campaign posters. And, while you are at it, call up your friend Nathan, tell him you may be interested in the Floor Sweeper position at the factory, because I'll be putting my full and generous support behind a new candidate!"

Inside the main area of the ground floor of the County Courthouse, Thomas and August approach the teller window.

A male teller greets them, "Good day gentlemen, how can I help?"

Thomas responds, "We're here about the permanent business licenses for the Bedford Falls Building and Loan."

The teller pauses for a moment, then walks away to search for the appropriate documents.

Kraft scans the lobby of the government building. His eyes are drawn to the numerous portraits of former city and county office holders. August retells stories about these representatives of Bedford Falls to Thomas, "Did you know that Benjamin Hurst was the town mailman before he sought office?"

"And Maxwell Mallet worked in the meat house. Regular guys with regular jobs who decided to take a chance and speak up for their friends and neighbors."

Potter, on the mezzanine above the teller's window, rolls by and stops momentarily to adjust his clothing. His ears perk up as he hears Campbell and Kraft converse.

Thomas says, "I know the names, but their histories are mysteries. Still, I would not be shocked to discover that each of those illustrious gentlemen had the assistance of a political professional. Someone who mentored them as they campaigned."

Thomas pauses to look August up and down, "You are a man of ideas, and I have to hand it to you, this one has "supremely irrational" written all over it. However, if you are going to commit it, then you should do it sooner, rather than later."

The Teller returns with the forms and August accepts them, "Thank you. Where would one register as a candidate for the next election?"

The teller asks, "For which office?"

"City Council."

The teller responds, "City Council? That form is right here." The teller disappears for a moment, then returns, "Here you are. Just return the completed forms to me with signatures and the appropriate fees."

Kraft receives the document, thanks the clerk and speaks to his friend in an ominous tone, "And now for the most difficult of challenges."

"Campaigning?"

August shakes his head, "Returning home to get approval from 'The Boss'."

Potter watches from the mezzanine as Kraft and Campbell exit City Hall.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Inside the Larkin soap company Victor, the store manager, is dusting the goods on the back wall shelf behind the counter.

The door of the store flies open and Sebastian, the store's chief clerk, enters in a state of panic. He slams the door behind him. Victor voices his concern, "Sebastian, have you lost your mind?"

Sebastian scurries to the counter and whispers to Victor in a frightened tone, "It's her!"

Victor demands, "Her who?"

"You remember the lady who made the florist break down in tears last week?"

"Yes."

"That 'her'."

Victor acknowledges that he understands by nodding in time with Sebastian and by releasing a long, "Ohhhhhhh!"

At that moment, Margaret Sullivan, in her late twenties, bursts into the store. Sebastian disappears into the aisles of products, while Victor pins his back to the store shelves and stares, wide-eyed at the maelstrom in front of him.

Margaret scans the store, sees Victor and says to him in a demanding tone,

"Building and Loan!?"

Victor quickly points to the back of the store. Margaret trundles off in the direction suggested. Victor gives a sigh of relief.

Peter Bailey is alone inside the Building and Loan office, filing books, until Margaret enters and slams the door behind her. It's clear she's boiling mad. Peter turns to face the source of the noise, "May I help you?"

"Peter Bailey, I presume?" Margaret says curtly.

Peter's response is an understandably tentative, "Yes."

"The same Peter Bailey who's been advertising all about town: 'Now's the time! Build your own home! Let us help!'?"

"Yes."

"Well I've got a thing or two to tell you, Mr. Big Shot."

Peter, perplexed at the stranger's derisive tone, takes a seat as Margaret continues her tirade, "Who gives you the right to give some people loans and deny other people like they were second class citizens? It's inhuman and humiliating and down-right wrong!"

Peter shakes his head, "I have to apologize..."

"You'll have to do more than that!"

"I meant, I'm sorry, but I don't recognize you, Mrs..."

"Miss, if you please. Miss Margaret Sullivan."

"I don't recall you applying for a loan here, Miss Sullivan."

Margaret continues her rant, "Not me! My father. He came in here believing your-believing that you could help him. And what did you do? You turned him down flat. Why, he came away from here feeling worse than he ever did. Why, I've got a mind to..."

Peter locates the file that contains Mr. Sullivan's information. "Aha! John Thomas Sullivan."

"That's Mr. Sullivan to you. What kind of secret society must one join to get a loan here, anyway?"

Peter stands and puts his hands on the back of a wooden chair. "Miss Sullivan, I can tell that you're very interested in protecting your father. Believe it or not, I..that is, the Building and Loan is interested in protecting him also."

"Fine talk. You think you are the only place to go to borrow money? Well, you're not! Just a walk up the street and..."

Peter, in an effort to break the continual tongue-lashing, raises the wooden chair and slams it forcefully to the floor. The loud noise has the intended effect. Margaret stares silently at Peter.

Peter rubs his neck and smiles, "Miss Sullivan, please have a seat."

"I don't see what..."

"Five minutes. Give me five minutes of your attention. If, after that time, you still doubt the integrity of the Building and Loan, I will walk with you over to the police station and turn myself in."

Margaret squints at Peter, "Five minutes?"

"Starting now. But, I need you to think of the Building and Loan...of me, as something other than just a lender of money."

Peter offers the chair to Margaret, who tentatively takes a seat.

Peter also sits, "People come to us with goals and dreams. Sometimes we can help them, sometimes we can't. However, I don't let anyone who walks through that door leave here without knowing what other options are available."

Peter opens the folder in front of him and gestures at it. "Now, your father could borrow a lot of money for a new home, but then it's likely he would carry this debt to his grave, at which time it becomes a burden to the rest of the family, including you."

Margaret leans back in her chair, her posture and demeanor become less defensive, as Peter presses his case, "Meanwhile, for a fraction of the cost he can make a few repairs to the home he's in, live very comfortably...without that burden of debt hanging over him."

Peter lifts a document from the folder and passes it to Margaret for her inspection.

"I went so far as to provide your father with the names of several men that I've worked with. They provide good quality repair work and don't overcharge."

Bill Bailey enters, and seeing that his brother with a customer, tiptoes to the filing cabinets against the far wall and opens a drawer and deposits a folder.

"So, Miss Sullivan, should I get used to prison stripes?"

"Not on my account. May I keep this information?"

"Certainly."

She rises to leave, and walks toward the door. Then turns to face Peter, "Mr. Bailey?"

Peter and Bill respond simultaneously, "Yes?"

Bill realizes that Margaret is speaking to Peter. He utters a humble "Oh!", and turns to continue his filing.

Margaret then asks Peter, "Do you still occasionally work with this group of maintenance men?"

"I can stop by to check on their work, if you wish."

Margaret nods, "I do." She then turns and exits.

After she goes, Billy whistles and Peter releases a sigh.

Bill, his back to Peter, continues his filing, "Two of the most dangerous words in the single man's language. It's been a bad year for bachelors, Pete. Wilkerson, Danforth, Alex, the mailman. All of them, lost. Gone over to the other side. You know, you and I, we have to keep an eye on each other..."

Billy turns back to face Peter, who stares into space, oblivious to his brother's banter, "Before it's...too late."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The impressive mansion of Henry Potter occupies several acres in the affluent northwest corner of town. It took Blue Bodaline a little more than half an hour to find it. During this time, he fretted over his introduction. As Henry's residence comes in sight, Blue summarizes his plan of attack, "Yep. I'll just wing it, like I always do."

The local mailman, leather mailbag slung over his shoulder, strides by Blue. Blue offers a hardy "Good Morning!" as he passes. The mailman turns to reply, but Blue has vanished.

Henry is alone at his desk in his office. He is intensely focused on something directly in front of him. The room is quiet except for the ticking of a grandfather clock. He has a pen in hand and is about to sign a check that is made out to the City of Bedford Falls for three hundred thousand dollars. The tick-tock of the clock seems to get louder. Henry glances at the clock, then back at the check. His hand shakes uncontrollably as he tries to sign. He lifts the pen, then takes a deep breath to try again. The clock ticking gets louder still. Again, he falters. He tosses the pen aside. He grumbles something inaudible. He appears quite agitated. He slams a desk drawer closed. Then, lunging forward, he grabs the small statue of Napoleon from his desk and hurls it at the clock.

The shattering of glass, the clunk of a solid object making contact with the floor and the general disruption of silence that was expected did not ensue. Instead, the statuette came to rest in the hand of a bowler-clad stranger, who had been present long enough to witness Henry's fit.

Using Henry's stunned silence to his advantage, Blue says, "Not a good idea to throw your paper weight around, generally speaking." After a brief glance at the object in his hand, Blue amends his original statement, "Then again, this isn't General Lee, is it?" As he moves toward Potter, Blue references the top of the statuette, "Lee didn't own a funny hat like this."

"Who are you and what are you doing in my office?" Henry snapped.

"I'm Blue Bodaline and I'm here for our business meeting."

"What?"

Blue places the statuette on Potter's desk, cups his hands around his lips, forming a makeshift megaphone and shouts, "Our business meeting!"

"Meeting, you say?", Potter mocks Blue as he lifts the handset of the telephone, "The only meeting you'll have is with our local police. Breaking and entering. Trespassing. Armed and Dangerous."

"My mistake Henry. I assumed that you wanted to find a way out of your current jam. But, if you are so eager to sign away that six-figure sum, I'll wish you good luck with your expensive new venture, and I'll see myself out."

Potter pauses mid-dial, "And just what do you know about my current jam?"

"I know you are desperate to find an excuse for bailing on the deal you've been forced into."

"Henry Potter is never desperate!"

"No?" Blue challenges, "You've got a lot of books in this room. I assume you like stories. Well here's a good one. Four weeks ago August Kraft revealed that he had some dirt on a local, very shameless mogul. He knew that if the people of this town found out about the tycoon's embarrassing past, they'd run said entrepreneur out of town on a rail. So, August offered a trade: the information would remain buried, so long as the man with the deep pockets agreed kept the factory in the green."

"Some story," says Potter as he shifts nervously in his chair.

"It gets better", replied the man in the bowler.

"You agreed, Henry, but then you spent three weeks trying to find an out that didn't bankrupt you or make the situation worse. Then, last week, after realizing that no options remained, a desperate Henry Potter made his opening offer to us."

"Which offer was that?"

"For your soul, Henry!"

August parks and walks to the print shop where he greets the print shop manager. A couple of young people dressed in school band uniforms arrive. He asks if they brought the street map. One of the students extracts a map from his back pocket.

"That is what you said Henry." In your hour of need, you said 'I would trade my soul to get out from under this mess'. Naturally, we couldn't resist an opportunity to meet.

"What do you mean, we? You got a mouse in your pocket?"

"I mean we, as in the collective of the damned. I am from Hell and I am here to discuss a solution to your specific predicament."

"You are an escapee from the sanitarium."

"Henry! Hear what I have to say to you! Time is short. Less than an hour, if I'm right. Tell me to go, and I will go. But when I leave, I'll return to perdition and I take with me your hope that you can make a graceful exit from this meshuggah."

"Don't look like much of a demon. Not much of a deal-maker either. All you have is hearsay information that supposedly only I possess and 'Hocus-Pocus' that makes you a fallen angel."

"Who else know about this grand plan but you and August? "

"Gossip runs rampant in this town. Around here, people leak like sieves. You are a fraud, sir. Well, informed, but a fraud, nonetheless."

"Blue tips his hat and bows, revealing his demon's horns, "Touch them Henry. They are real."

"The hell, you say."

"My point exactly."

Henry reaches for the phone for a second time, "I'd wager the local authorities would be interested in hearing about your origins."

"And, I'd wager there are not many people who know the truth about your disability. The reason you are crippled is because…"

"I was in the calvary…"

Blue dramatically jabs a finger upwards and shouts, "Preposterous prevarication!"

"I didn't catch that."

Leaning forward on Potter's desk, Blue changed his tone to an aggravated whisper, "Liar, liar pants on fire!"

"A horse crippled me!"

Blue pushes off from the desk, his voice raised, "Your vanity crippled you, Henry! You were a child showing off for your friends. You had no riding skills. And you had no business mounting any horse, let alone one that large."

Potter's silence was a clear indication that Blue's words were having their desired effect. Now came Blue's favorite moment: affirmation of guilt, "Do I paint a correct picture, or do I exaggerate? "

"What's your point?"

Across town, August stands outside the Weiss Print Shop, coordinating elements of a rapidly conceived advertising campaign. The proverbial eye of the storm, August directs his many assistants, ambitious students from Bedford Falls High School. Some are members of the band, dressed in their uniforms and practicing their instruments. Others are in their school uniforms.

To the student coordinator, August cautions, "Make sure each of your team has enough flyers. Your group will follow behind the band and provide the handouts to pedestrians. He then pivots to instruct the band leader, "You'll have your group ready to go down at the east end of Genesee. You'll start playing and marching at 12:15 sharp. Once you get to the County Court House, you'll make your way up to the factory. OK. Any questions? Great! Let's go and spread the good news!"

Blue sighs, "I'm not here to judge, Henry. I'm here on business. You made an offer, and I'm here to arrange terms of agreement. As I mentioned, you are one our priority projects. Somewhat of a legend, actually."

"And that's why you are here? To barter for my soul?"

"Your soul, no. Your soul, Henry, is like a gift from Gimbels, it has been boxed, wrapped and tagged. It's just waiting to be collected."

"Oh, it is?"

"You have doubts? Need a reminder? OK. The name 'Letitia LoPresto' should ring a bell. Although I believe she calls herself…"

Potter, with a far off look in his eye, helps Blue finish the sentence. They both say the name simultaneously, "Lily."

"Honestly, that was a thing of beauty, Henry. I can't tell you how many damned souls earned their horns that day, thanks to you."

"Horns? What are you talking about?"

"The reward system in Hell! You know the old rhyme, don't you? 'Every time a human mourns, another devil gets his horns'? With incentives like that, you can understand that this whole 'economic downturn' has our approval."

"Potter begins chuckling, I'm talking to a well-informed shyster who claims he's from hell. Whoever you are, you've got a lot of moxie! What did you say your name was?"

"Blue."

"Yes. Blue. What kind of a family would name a child 'Blue'."

"They were first generation American, Henry. Very patriotic. I was their third child. You can guess what the first two were named."

"After a lingering pause, Potter spat, "What am I, a mind-reader?"

"All-American colors, Henry. 'Blank, blank and blue'."

Henry chortles, "Siblings named 'Silver and Gold'? Now I've heard everything!"

"Spoken like a true patriot, Henry."

"A patriot who will be late if…"

No worries, Henry. You will get to your ceremony in good time. I'm sure you are looking forward to all the pomp. You get to be the town good guy, and the town will get back a cornerstone of industry. Not to mention many jobs. Yes, Henry, I wouldn't want to do anything to keep you from your big, beautiful red-letter day."

"Bite your tongue!" Potter barks, "You know damn well that I want nothing to do with any of it!"

"Of course, I know," responds Blue who smiles and thinks, "That is why I'm here!"

Clock strikes 12:15. Band begins to play, students begin to hand out flyers.

Blue says, "Of course I know that the revival of the factory is the last thing you would want to happen."

"If I know about Lily, I know about August's extortion. How he found out about Steven Granville is beyond me."

Henry opines, "Nosy druggist, no doubt. Another certified town gossip."

"What I do know is that August has you over a barrel. But, credit where credit is due, he's got this all worked out. You are being forced to fork over a lot of personal capital. A shot to anyone's wallet is unpleasant. But to use your dough to bail out the favorite institution of your formal rival? That's gotta hurt! And, he's even got you looking like a hero. It would almost be a shame to blow up such a well laid plan."

"And whose side did you say you were on?"

"I'm here at your request."

"Well then I request that his well laid plan is laid waste."

"Sure. Let's talk specifics. You've got a proverbial gun to your head and you want it gone."

"Yes. And without having to pay a price, like getting sued or going to jail. "

"Not impossible."

"In just over an hour?"

Blue pauses before responding, "Now that's a tall order. But, if I can deliver, would you be willing to deal?"

Potter hedges, "Possibly."

"You'd owe me a pretty big favor."

"Well, Blue, I say you are a first class fraud who has many well-informed friends."

"Then give this fraud a chance to prove himself."

The sun streams in from a nearby window. Blue's shadow spills across Potter's desk. Blue produces a legal document and places it in front of Henry."

"Standard contract, Henry. It maintains that if I deliver what you ask, you owe me a favor."

"What favor is that?"

"Like the contract says, to be determined."

"And if you can't deliver?"

"Then the contract is void. Pretty hard to resist. It's a tailor-made solution. "

Potter hesitates. "We have a deal, just sign on the line." Blue then reaches for the contract, adding, "Or don't. I'm sure you have plenty of other options." As Blue tries to remove the contract from Potter's desk, Henry places his hand on the contract to prevent it from being removed. Blue relinquishes his grip on the contract.

Potter again hesitates. Blue moves to his right and as a result, his shadow spills across the desk and on to the contract. "It's a game changer, Henry,"

Henry squints at Blue, who now appears to Henry as a silhouette, then back at the contract. As Henry rubs his chin in contemplation, Blue summarizes the situation, "You were a man in deep water, with no land in sight."

The bottom of the contract has a blank line and the name "Henry F. Potter" typed underneath. Blue continues, "And now, your ship has come in."

Henry, again rubs his chin, as Blue adds the sarcastic caveat, "Provided you have enough brains to climb aboard!" Henry's gaze shifts to the quill pen which lies next to the paper. His hand lies within reach of the pen.

Blue then poses a taunting question, "Moment of truth, Henry. What will your decision be?"

Henry stares at the contract, then at Blue, then at the contract again. Henry reaches for the quill pen in the ink jar and begins to write something in the middle of the contract. Once he's finished, Blue picks the contract up and reads Potter's addendum. Blue looks at Potter, "I still say you are a fraud and nothing will come of this."

As he put the contract back on the desk, Blue replies, "You drive a hard bargain, Henry." Henry dips his pen in the well to sign, but Blue stops him. He points to the tip of his finger, "We require a more durable liquid", and then points at the contract.

"Very theatrical." Henry complies. He opens his desk, finds a pushpin and a new pen. He pricks his finger with the pushpin, allowing a few drops to land at the bottom of the contract. He then picks up the new pen and traces a reasonable facsimile of his signature in the pool of red."

Potter looks down at his pocket watch, "Well, the clock is ticking and you are still..."

Potter looks up again and stares blankly at the vacant chair in which Blue had been sitting.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Henry Potter, the younger, sits behind his large ornate wooden desk staring vacantly at the empty chair in front of him. He responds to a knock on his door with a gruff, "Enter!" His footman cracks the door open, pokes his head inside, "August Kraft here to see you." Potter responds. "Show him in!"

August carefully enters Potter's study and looks around at the expensive surroundings. Then he steps toward Henry with an open hand, "Hello, Mr. Potter. I appreciate the invitation. I believe I'm on time."

Henry shakes August's hand, "You are, indeed, Mr. Kraft. Oh, by all means, sit, sit!"

"What legal advice can I help you with?"

"Legal advice?"

"I assumed that was the reason for our meeting."

"August, I recently had a conversation with the mayor. It's a conversation that I think you'd find very interesting."

"He told me he was reviewing the paperwork for a number of candidates running for a seat on the Town Council, including yours."

Kraft shuffled nervously, "I hope he found everything in good order."

Potter continued, "The mayor relies on stalwart citizens such as myself for advice. He asked for my honest assessment of you."

Kraft looks perplexed as Potter continues, "And I gave him my honest assessment. I told him in no uncertain terms that here is a perfect example of the type of person who can help revitalize the stodgy image of our Town Council!"

Receiving praise from this purported curmudgeon was disarming to the young lawyer, "In all my years, I...can't remember speaking more than two words to you."

"But I know of you. Good reputations are difficult to maintain. Yours is stellar. Family man, business sense, generally well-liked. And now, this solid citizen is interested in becoming a public servant."

"Yes."

"Well, when the topic is politics, what talks is money. Tell me, do you have a campaign plan?"

"Nothing formal. I thought I would walk around town, shake some hands, let people know I was on the ballot."

"Do you have a war chest? Do you have a plan for fund-raising? An 'A-list' of contributors?"

"I..."

"Not to worry. Your political problems have been solved. I will be your campaign manager, handle your campaign finances, arrange promotions, and the rest."

"Mr. Potter, you could be spending your time on so many other projects..."

"Indeed, there are many local candidates who have asked for my help in this election cycle, but I've been waiting for an underdog, a political unknown such as yourself."

Potter pauses, gauging Kraft's response, which is cautious. He remains quiet and looks a little perplexed.

"This is a bit of a riddle to me. To have someone of influence working on my behalf is as welcomed as it is unexpected. Are you sure that you want to put resources behind my candidacy?"

"In politics, governance is business, but elections are sport. August, I tell you that anyone can get an incumbent elected. The challenge is bringing in the new blood. And it's that challenge that drives me."

Potter pauses and leans forward to make his point, "Now, are you ready for that challenge?"

In response, Kraft rises and shakes Potter's hand.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

It's a sunny day outside the church. A medium sized group milling in anticipation, all at once, their attention is drawn to the doors of the church. Out rush Peter Bailey and the former Margaret Sullivan in their wedding clothes. The crowd cheers and throws rice as the two get into a horse drawn carriage and roll away.

August walks up behind Thomas and slaps him on the back, "So, a Bailey has taken a bride!"

Thomas follows up with, "And man has learned to fly. Which is more improbable?!"

Both laugh as Nathan Granville approaches them from behind, "Handsome groom, beautiful bride, splendid ceremony! A good day all around.

August and Thomas warmly greet both Nathan and Charlotte.

Charlotte says, "I would wager the whole town has turned out for the happy couple!"

Thomas responded, "Now there is a bet you would, unfortunately, lose. I know of one fellow we won't see today."

Nathan queried, "And who would that be?"

"Why, Mr. Potter, of course! I can't imagine anyone really notices. His loss is our gain, eh, Hab?"

August chuckles and opens his mouth to add another barb, but decides to hold his tongue, "Well, he is a busy man."

"What? You giving Mr. Potter a pass?"

"I'd rather not dwell on him, to be honest. If you'll excuse me..."

As Kraft leaves the group, Thomas eyes him with concern."

Nathan, asks, "Say, who's minding the store while Peter is honeymooning?"

Thomas replies, "Oh, that would be our advertising director, Mr. William Bailey."

Charlotte turns to Thomas, "Doctor, would you be good enough to snap a photograph of me and my men?" Thomas agreed and Charlotte handed him the Brownie. Thomas steps back, places the camera against his body, lines up the photo through the viewfinder.

Thomas calls out, "Ready?"

Young Steven stands impatiently between the two elder, smiling Granvilles.

Bill Bailey stands, by himself, fidgeting nervously. August strolls up to greet him, "Hello, Bill. Quite a wedding!"

Bill, responds as if he had been lost in thought, "Wedding? Yes. Yes, it was."

Kraft, sensing Bill's unease asks, "Are you alright?"

"Yes...uh, no...I don't know."

August gives Bill a sidelong glance.

"Peter gave me the task of running the Building and Loan for the next few days. Me!"

"Of course, he trust you."

"Think he'll trust me when he returns to find a pool hall instead of a building and loan? I'm petrified I'll make some terrible mistake. You're right what you said about Pete. He's the brother anyone would want. He's always doing for me. I can't help but feel I'm just an anchor holding him back."

August lets out a hardy chuckle, "Let me ask you, do you blame yourself for the scaffolding accident?"

"I don't know. It felt like a setback. A setback I caused."

"Interesting. And if it hadn't happened?"

"We'd probably still be working in construction."

"Do you think Peter would rather be hauling around lumber and concrete right now?"

"Heck, no!" My back is aching just thinking about it!"

"So, thanks to your "setback", Peter no longer works for Mike."

"Yeah. Good riddance! "

"And, your "setback" gave him an opportunity to discover that he's a very effective business manager."

"Why, put it that way, I suppose he wouldn't have run into you or Doc Campbell. Or met Margaret... Hey! Peter's best years happened because of me! I'm no anchor!"

Bill is elated at the realization. He reaches over and hugs Kraft.

Kraft says, "And Peter would be the first to agree."

Bill steps over to the nearest wedding guest and abruptly hugs her, then cheerfully walks away whistling the wedding march.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

As memories go, the wedding of a friend and trusted employee would be one of many that would become treasured to August Kraft. He would always recall those halcyon days fondly. Later in life, he would cling to them like a life preserver when forced to face the misery that reality doles out in generous dollops.

As August stood enjoying the warmth of the March sun outside the church, he could not know how heavily he would be leaning on those memories barely ten months later. He would exit those same church doors into a bitter cold January breeze, wearing a black armband on his overcoat as he helped to shoulder the coffin of his business partner and mentor, Nathan Granville.

As the long funeral procession wound through town, passing many of Nathan's accomplishments, August pondered the fragility of all human life. It seemed wrong that a good-hearted, strong-willed man like Nathan could be felled by a stroke.

And, as August watched the casket being lowered into the grave, the suddenness of the tragic event numbed his mind as thoroughly the winds numbed his flesh. Worst still, the return of spring would not thaw the mental anguish or the sense of loss.

August, and so many of the citizens of Bedford Falls, had passed through a dark portal-a marker in time. Though they could look back, they would be moving ever forward, away from that marker and the precious time that preceded it.

And yet August's anguish was nothing compared to that of Charlotte Granville. Through winter and spring the house of hope and joy on Sycamore Street remained shuttered and dark.

On one pleasant evening in late spring, Dr. Campbell and his wife calls on the darkened, quiet house. The door is answered by Charlotte's sister, "Hello Dr. Campbell. Mrs. Campbell." Thomas removes his hat, "Hello Celia. Are you well?"

"Well enough. Wish I could say the same for Charlotte. There hasn't been a smile seen in this house since...Well, if you're here to see her, she's where she always is these days; in the front room, in the dark.

Thomas enters and makes his way to the front room which is lit only dimly by a small light. The room is cool and only a few embers glow in the fireplace. A figure sits still in a corner. May releases a groan of sadness and walks toward the figure. "Charlotte?" Thomas calls out.

The figure stirs and responds to Thomas' voice, "Thomas? May? Whatever are you doing here?"

Thomas quipped, "I'm looking for someone who will share this oversized pan of peach cobbler. May is a talented baker, but she still has trouble with proportions."

"What time is it? I take what little sleep I can get. But I lose all track of time.

Charlotte hangs her head and sobs silently. May takes a seat next to her on the couch, "You poor dear!"

Charlotte pulls herself together and looks at Celia.

Celia asks, "Should I make some tea?"

Charlotte nods and utters in a tired, monotone, "All this time...I was aware that I had depended on Nathan. Until now I didn't know just how much."

Thomas draws a heavy breath. May looks up at Thomas. Thomas sits beside Charlotte and takes her hand, "If I were from another town, village or country, I might simply empathize with your loss. I, however, am a citizen of Bedford Falls and, Charlotte, I feel this loss very acutely. Indeed, is there anyone in this town who did not lean on the broad shoulders of Nathan Granville?"

Charlotte smiles through her tears. "He gave his time gladly."

Thomas rises and responds, "Indeed. And now, even though this town has asked much of you and your family, I have one more request."

Thomas takes her hand, and gently pulls. Charlotte rises and follows Thomas to the foyer.

As Thomas reaches the front door, he stops and asks Charlotte, "Would you allow a few of those touched by Nathan's goodness to honor his memory?"

As a response to Charlotte's look of uncertainty, Thomas opens the door. Just outside, August stands, holding a burning candle. He smiles and bows, "Mrs. Granville."

Charlotte smiles and begins to welcome August inside. As August gives her a hug and passes by, Charlotte's expression changes. She can now see beyond her doorstep where August's wife, Emily, stands with a lit candle. And, behind her, Peter and Margaret Bailey stand each with a lighted candle. And behind them many others citizens that form a glowing line that stretches out to the side walk, illuminating the night.

Charlotte stares in wonder as Emily enters and then the Baileys, each one of them welcomed in their turn. As the procession of people with candles enter 320 Sycamore, the light that filled the street begins to fill all the visible windows on the 1st floor of the house.

A spark of kindness, a flicker of compassion and the warmth of the Granville home was once again ignited.

For a while, she was able to keep the sadness at bay by focusing her attentions on young Steven. But as she wrestled with her despair, Charlotte found her calling. When she thought about Nathan, instead of focusing on her loss, she would remember her own words, 'What reason were we given this gift of one more good day, if not for the promise of one more good deed?'"

Charlotte had been the beneficiary of community support in a time of crisis. She was also acutely aware that not everyone in Bedford Falls had access to similar resources. Charlotte would fret, "What we lack is a center of good will. A place for those in need of a good deed." Soon, creating a solution became a passion, and 320 Sycamore became the headquarters for a new venture; a service organization that provided for the less fortunate. Charlotte aptly named this organization "The Welcome Hearth".

It has been said that, 'The greatest predators in nature are those with the most patience'. That adage proved appropriate one morning soon after Charlotte had launched her new initiative. As Charlotte kneels on the lawn outside 320 Sycamore, teaching Steven and several other neighborhood children how to plant and water perennials, a voice from the sidewalk catches her off guard, "Good morning, Charlotte."

She turns to see Henry Potter and Jenkins, his assistant. She offers a cheerful response, "Good morning, Mr. Potter."

"Charlotte, I'm here to offer my condolences. Your husband was a credit to this town. He was a man of character and a pioneer. His presence will be missed."

"Thank you for honoring his memory."

"Yes. It is only right to honor a fallen brother-in-arms. We were part of a select fraternity, of sorts. As entrepreneurs, he and I financed many of the projects that have shaped this town."

Charlotte draws a breath, as if to reply, but holds her words, unlike Henry, who dispenses his opinions as if he were dispensing $100 bills, "And as a fellow businessman, I felt compelled to reach out to you, his wife, and offer myself as a resource."

Charlotte arches her eyebrows and bites her lip as Henry shamelessly opines, "No doubt you've already felt the burden of managing the affairs of the multiple businesses and properties Nathan left to you. And, while it is true that women have many redeeming qualities, wading into the murky waters of profit and loss is not one of them. Being a captain of industry can be a dirty business and one not sustainable by the fairer gender. No, navigating the complex morass of management is a thankless task best left to men.

Charlotte can no longer contain her ire, "To which group of men do you refer? Or maybe this is about one man, specifically? A man, such as yourself, who would gather …or more appropriately, seize…"

Henry correct her choice of words, "Relieve you of the unnecessary burden placed on you, your family, and your latest venture," Henry gestures at the large, professionally painted sign that hangs from the porch ceiling.

Charlotte smiles wryly and stands to respond to Potter, "Your offer leaves me truly speechless."

Henry misunderstands, taking her words as a complement, "And you needn't worry about your lack of financial understanding either. I'll just have my lawyers draw up a contract for a sum that will be amenable to all."

"Mr. Potter, I am not offended that you have approached me to acquire some of Nathan's holdings. In fact, you have waited longer than I suspected you would. And, for that, I give you credit."

Potter grins and nods, assuming all is going as he imagined it would.

Despite her singular revulsion for this man and his dishonorable nature, Charlotte still seeks the words that are polite but direct in their intent, "These properties, I assume are very important to you."

"You can assume that, yes."

"And a busy and important person such as you should, of course, never be inconvenienced by having to wait for anything that you desire."

"That is not something I would..."

"Well, I am dreadful sorry to inform you that if you wish to own anything that was the property of Nathan Granville, you will have to wait."

"Wait? How long?"

"At least until I'm dead and buried."

Potter bristles.

"At which time, Steven will be in control of said businesses. But maybe you're willing to wait him out, also?"

Potter fumes, "Ma'am, I have appeared here in good faith to help you. And you choose to mock me. Very well. This window of opportunity has closed! Jenkins!" With a word, Potter's assistant is wheeling him away from Charlotte and back towards his carriage.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

Peter Bailey enters the Larkin Soap store. He passes Sebastian who is behind the counter. "Morning, Sebastian!" Sebastian is focused on reviewing his inventory list. Without looking up, he points at the counter with his pencil, "Your mail."

Peter scoops up the mail, as he has done countless times before, and exits the scene. Several beats later, Peter returns in a panic. "Sebastian?" Peter says warily.

Sebastian looks up from his paperwork, "Yes?"

Peter is wide-eyed as he asks, "What happened to the Building and Loan?"

"Building and Loan?"

Peter points toward the back room, "Yes, the B... Look! All the furniture is gone!"

Sebastian smiles, "Oh, the furniture! You don't need to worry about the furniture."

"Well, why not?"

"Because the men just finished loading it on the truck parked outside."

"Loading?..." Peter scrambles to the door and he yells over the rumble of the truck engine, "Wait! That's...!"

A large unmarked moving van that was parked outside of Larkin Soap begins to pull away from the store. Peter begins to chase the truck on foot, but opts to run over to Officer Jim Edmunds, who stands nearby, tying his shoe on the bumper of his patrol car. "Jim! The truck...That truck!"

Jim tries to calm the panicked Bailey, "Whoa! Slow down there Pete!"

"That truck stole all of the Building and Loan's furniture!"

"A robbery? In broad daylight? That's pretty bold. Let's go after 'em!"

Peter and Jim get in to the officer's patrol car. Jim turns on the siren and begins his pursuit.

Jim asks Peter, "You say he's got your furniture."

Peter nods, "That's right!"

"This is the cheap furniture you're always complaining about."

Peter responds, a bit annoyed with the question, "What's your point?"

"Why are you so concerned about a hunk of junk?"

"Because it's my hunk of junk!"

Jim's car catches up to the slower moving truck. It pulls over and parks in front of Anderson's store. The driver and the passenger both exit the vehicle wearing mover's coveralls.

The driver exits the vehicle, and cheerfully greets the policeman, "Hello Jim!"

Jim smiles and responds to the driver and the passenger, "Hi Jake! Waddya say, Marty?"

Marty waves and opens the back of the truck.

Peter shakes his head in disbelief, "Jim! That furniture belongs to the Building and Loan!"

Jim looks up to Dr. Campbell who has been surveying the scene from the second floor window above Anderson's. "Say Doc, Peter says all this second-hand stuff belongs to the Building and Loan."

Campbell, a bit dejectedly, confirms Jim's comment, "I'm afraid he's right."

Bill pokes his head out the other window, "And if you can spare a few minutes between writing summons, you can help bring up a desk or two! Hello Peter Pan! Actually, you look more like one of the Lost Boys! Well, are you coming up or shall I tell the movers you prefer to work in the stairwell?"

Peter looks up at the pair with his mouth agape, then sputters, "Doc...Bill. What in blazes is going on?"

Jim stares impatiently at Peter while gesturing with his hand that he should walk up the stairs. Peter takes the hint and begins the climb.

As Peter enters the second floor, he is greeted by a cheering group of well-wishers including Bill, Dr. Campbell, Charlotte Granville and Margaret Bailey who is holding an infant.

Thomas is the first to shake the hand of the bewildered Bailey, "Welcome to your new office! Impressive, no? Had to take a loan to cover the cost. But, August and I agree, we are a good credit risk!"

Billy closes in to throw an arm over his brother's shoulder. "Four short years, Pete! No more back rooms for us!"

The movers enter pushing Peter further into the office space. Jim follows the movers. And after Jim comes Sebastian, who enters with an important question, "Hey Jim! Have you seen any of that missing furniture around here?"

Everyone laughs. Peter grins and shakes his head.

Minutes later, a party has erupted in the office space. Dignitaries are also present, including the Mayor and several of the town councilmen. Pascal the barber has arrived with a stranger. He sidles up to Bill, who cradles an infant in his arm. "Hey, Bill! I heard you-a moving in to my part of town. "Our part of town!" corrects the stranger. "Our part of town," repeats Pascal. This is our new pharma-pharna...how you say it?"

The stranger smiles and finishes the introduction, "Hi Bill, I'm John Gower. Pharmacist, and neighbor. My drug store will be right next door!"

Bill shifts the infant to his left arm so that he can shake John's hand "Well, welcome to you, too. Say 'hello' to my nephew George."

John bends slightly toward the bundle in Bill's arm. "Hello George, pleased to meet you." John straightens and says to Bill, "I have son, he's in high school now."

Bill replies, "I hope to meet him, soon. We have some refreshments on the table, please help yourselves and..."

Thomas whistles to quiet the now boisterous crowd, "Attention, everyone's attention please! I'd like to welcome everyone to the new location of the Building and Loan!"

The crowd cheers.

"We've been a business now for four years. But, like so many other businesses in this town, the Building and Loan would still only be a thought if it were not for the support of Nathan Granville, God rest his soul"

The cry, "Here, here!" goes up from the crowd.

"His wife, Charlotte, is with us today. Charlotte, please join me up here."

As the cheers from the crowd subsided, Thomas continued, "In honor of Nathan's memory, Councilman Kraft and I had decided to rename this the Granville Building and Loan."

Crowd cheers again. But, Thomas signals to hold the applause. "Charlotte, once she learned of our intent, persuaded us otherwise."

The crowd murmurs as Charlotte speaks, "The honor should go to the living, and especially those who have done so much to make this a reliable and well-respected institution. For this reason, the Bedford Falls Building and Loan will now be known as the Bailey Building and Loan!"

The crowd erupts. Peter and Billy shake hands with Campbell and hug Charlotte.

Peter asks Thomas, "Where is August, I thought he was the speech master?"

Thomas responds, "He asked me to apologize. He had a very important meeting that he had to attend."

August was disappointed about being summoned by Henry just before the festivities began, yet he understood that Potter's political help would have to be repaid with responsiveness. As August approaches Potter's office he hears Henry grousing to someone on the phone, "No, she did not accept my offer. Well, don't you worry about that. I'm as resolved as ever."

August knocks on the office door. Potter barks, "Come!" August pokes his head in. Potter waves him in as he finishes his call, "Yes, I'll expect to have better news soon." Potter hangs up the phone as August takes a seat.

Henry leans forward, resting his arms on his desk while clasping his hands, "August, I took on the task of being your campaign manager because I believe you to be a man of vision."

"Nice of you to say."

"And as a man of vision, I'm sure you would act to correct any laws that were detrimental to the citizenry of Bedford Falls.

"As would any councilman."

"Councilman. That's right. Well, Mr. Councilman, I suggest to you that as we sit here a serious problem is brewing."

Kraft leans forward slightly, "How serious?!

"Serious enough to require your immediate attention. I have here in my hand a document that lists all of the tracts of land in the area that are deeded, but have not filed for development."

Kraft looks at Potter quizzically.

"Hang it all, man! This town is growing daily, steadily. Immigrants. Farmers. All looking to share the benefits of our abundant little town. As long as these landowners can continue to hold these properties hostage, the growth potential of Bedford Falls will remain stunted."

"I had no idea'"

"Most people don't. I consider it one of the great tragedies of our time. One can only lament at the lost opportunity from these lands. So much potential, just wasting away."

"And what can I do about that?"

"You can use your powers of persuasion. Work with the city council to have these properties rezoned. And by local law, an owner of a property that has been reclassified must refile for ownership. An amended version of the law would require that the owner agrees to develop the property in the short term."

August responds, "Very well. I can draft a brief for the town council to approve. May I have the listings of the properties involved to include with the brief?"

August reaches for the document in Henry's hand, but Henry recoils, "The list is not yet complete. You go ahead and draft the brief directing them to review an attached list, which I will provide to you just before the next meeting of the council."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

The chambers of the city council is filled to near capacity. The Bedford Falls Youth Choir, which includes Steven Granville, is opening the proceedings with a selection of favorites. As the choir finishes their musical offering, the crowd applauds them heartily.

As the conductor leads the children offstage, the council president rises and thanks the parents, the conductor and the children for their performance.

In the back of the room, the choir is dispersing. The children all begin looking for their parents. Steven runs to where Charlotte stands. She smiles and hugs him, "I'm proud of you! You did very well!"

The council president calls the meeting to order, ""Welcome citizens of Bedford Falls. The biweekly meeting of the City Council is in session. This evening's agenda is quite full, so I move that we waive the reading of last session's minutes."

"I second the motion!" August Kraft calls out. As a junior member of the council, he is seated at a far end of the council table.

The council president continues, "Let's take up new business...first on the agenda is a zoning proposal sponsored by Mr. Kraft. August, the floor is yours."

August rises and addresses the chamber, "Thank you, Mr. President. The fact that Bedford Falls has so much to offer is evidenced by the number of new citizens who move to this town each year. The town is steadily growing in population.

August notices Henry Potter in the audience. Potter give August an approving nod. August continues introducing his proposal, "But I suggest that we are being prevented from adding facilities to meet the needs of our new neighbors. There are many vacant tracts of land in Bedford Falls that could accommodate schools, shopping centers, and playgrounds for the children. The owners of these tracts have a civic responsibility to put their lands to use in the short term, or should sell those lands to others who are eager to make use of them.

Crowd murmurs.

"I understand that copies of the list of properties in question have been distributed. "

The crowd begins to review the list. A person standing next to Charlotte asks for a copy of the list. A small stack of papers sit on the windowsill behind Charlotte. She hands one to her neighbor, and procures one for herself.

August continues, "Now, what this proposal seeks to do is ensure that the owners of these properties have a plan to make use of their land-sometime in our lifetimes.

Ripple of laughter from the crowd. Potter, too, smiles. His plan is unfolding. The long sought-after Granville properties were just a council vote away from becoming available.

August plays to the crowd, "I don't believe that is too much to ask."

The council president bangs his gavel to call for order, "Very well, Zoning Proposal 15-A has been introduced. We'll open the floor for comments. Council members?"

A moment of silence passes before the council president says, "Very well, do we have any comments or questions from the citizens.

No one offers comments, although Charlotte can be seen in the rear of the hall. She was leaning against the wall, but she suddenly stand up straight. The Council President raises his gavel, "Very well, the Council will now vo..."

Just before the President's gavel hits the table, Charlotte shouts, "Mr. President!"

"Yes...Mrs. Granville?!"

"This proposal...What is the pretense for its creation?"

"Councilman Kraft has just outlined the purpose of the plan."

Charlotte turns her, now angry, gaze toward August, "Has he? That's very noble of him since not one of these parcels are in his possession."

August looks at Charlotte, trying to grasp her intention. Charlotte holds up the document and asks, "Has our esteemed Councilman seen who does own a majority of these properties?"

Searching the leaves of paper for the addendum, pauses to take in the list of properties and goes pale. He stares at Charlotte, and shakes his head in disbelief.

"I must ask that you withdraw this proposal!"

"On what grounds? By procedure, once a proposal is introduced, it must be voted upon. However, you are welcome to share with us your reasons for being against the rezoning measure."

Charlotte moves forward toward the middle of the room. "Gentlemen, proposals such as this may seem to have the majority in mind. However, I caution you. This proposal is not so much a measure designed to help all citizens of Bedford Falls. Its purpose is to help one citizen of Bedford Falls."

Charlotte's gaze finds Potter seated in the back row. Henry fidgets nervously.

"This is no broad proposal with a noble purpose. This is a targeted list. And the properties bequeathed to me by my late husband are the targets."

Charlotte pauses to gaze at the faces in the room, then turn her gaze to the town councilmembers.

"Vote as you will, I understand the world of business is about progress and profits not patience and people. However, if you vote on this measure knowing that it unfairly benefits one man, alone, then you might as well rename this town Potter's Gulch and make it a monarchy."

Charlotte leaves the council room, staring down Potter as she exits. The council members huddle together to discuss their options. After a moment, they return to their seats. The president bangs the gavel, "Order please. Let's have some order."

The crowd settles down to hear the decision.

The president continues, "The city council can see a number of benefits to the proposed plan."

Potter smiles and nods.

"However, we have decided that this plan should be tabled until such time that a more exhaustive study of its potentials and pitfalls can be conducted."

Potter grimaces as President bangs gavel to close proceedings. Kraft appears relieved that the proposal failed.

August managed to survive the rezoning debacle. In the immediate aftermath, Charlotte and August realized that they had a common cause for concern in the person of Henry Potter. Charlotte knew that she would need allies to keep Henry at bay. And she thought well enough of August to make him executor of the Granville trust.

The dynamics of this arrangement was intriguing: Charlotte had added an additional legal layer between Potter and any claim he might make on Granville properties, but did so knowing that this layer has a close business relationship with Potter. It would not be a stretch to suggest that Charlotte might be making a gross miscalculation. But time proved her trust to be correctly placed.

Three years later August became council president. Four years after that, he was elected mayor of Bedford Falls. All the while, he remained on guard against any attempts by Potter to usurp Granville land.

Henry's land grab of 1909 failed. But he never gave up on his quest. He waited patiently for his opportunity. And the opportunity presented itself in August of 1917, as the country readied to join World War I.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: (June 1918)**

It is a quiet summer morning in Gower's drug store. A prominent poster in the store promotes "The Selective Service Act", the military enrollment program. Another poster displays an image of an American flag unfurling in the breeze with the words "ENLIST TODAY!" emblazoned across the bottom. A pair of uniformed men walk by the store toting duffle bags over their shoulders. Mr. Gower is behind the counter storing supplies, as Henry and his assistant enter, "Hello Mr. Jenkins, I see you brought Mr. Potter with you today."

Potter snaps, "I'll thank you to get my medications quickly. I want to spend as little time in this kid trap as possible."

Gower shakes his head and leaves to get the meds.

Henry mumbles to himself, "What is he a druggist or a comedian?" Then he motions to Jenkins, "Wait outside."

As Jenkins exits, the sound of two discordant voices passing the drugstore has drawn Potter's attention. The voices belong to the two remaining Granvilles. Steven is a tall, opinionated 16 years old.

The two have just passed the entrance of Gower's store and are crossing the street. Bill Bailey has been surveying the landscape from the second story window of the Building and Loan, which is above Anderson's.

Charlotte says to Steven in a stern tone, "This is not up for discussion."

Steven responds with spite, "Of course it's not. Because it gets in the way of something that's dads. Or it's not convenient for a project of yours. I'm last on the list of considerations."

Charlotte counters, "That's unfair and immature."

Charlotte is poised to enter Anderson's, but Steven has stopped outside the store. "This isn't about my maturity. It's about your control over me. Well, use it while you can, you won't have control of my life forever."

Steven runs back across the street toward Gower's

Charlotte says, under her breath, "And that's what frightens me most."

Bill has been watching the exchange, "Quite a temper on the young Granville!"

Charlotte says, "Growing pains! The Bakers are taking a train to Buffalo next week and invited Steven. But I need him with me next week to help with the food distribution for the elderly."

Bill responds, rubbing his backside, "All I know is, if I talked to my folks that way, I'd have growing pains for a week! Do you want me to have a talk with him?"

"Thank you, Bill. No."

Charlotte casts a worried eye across the street, then enters Anderson's store.

Steven enters the pharmacy and sits at a stool at the far end of the counter, near the door.

Mr. Gower tosses a towel over his shoulder, "Hello Steven, what can I get you?"

"Soda, please."

As he reaches behind the counter for a soda glass, Mr. Gower's face takes on a concerned look, "You ok?"

"She rules my life. I always have to do what she wants me to do."

Henry remains focused on his newspaper, but cannot miss the opportunity to opine, "Well, I'm sure you'll get over it one your inheritance is due."

"That won't be soon enough!"

Potter mumbles, "Feeling confined, eh? Try living in a wheelchair!"

The store owner pours a soda for Steven. Potter glances at this paper to pass the time. Potter notices the article on the front page, "Recruitment Age to Be Lowered to 18". Potter's eyes get all squinty. He glances at Steven, then back at the paper. Potter barks at Gower, "How long am I going to have to wait for my prescriptions?"

Mr. Gower sets soda in front of Steven and responds, "OK Mr. Potter, I'll get them right now."

As the druggist disappears into the back room of the pharmacy, Henry starts a conversation with the young Grandville, "I can understand your plight. At your age I, too, was eager for independence, to make my own decisions."

Steven gives Potter a dismissive look.

"Of course, now I can travel at will, but when I was a young man, I was longing to see the world! My parents, who were rather shortsighted, believed that everything worth seeing or doing could be seen or done at home. And this was my plight. I was full of wanderlust but to disagree with my parents meant disrespecting them."

Steven responds with half-hearted interest, "What did you do?"

Mr. Gower returns with the mogul's meds, "I believe these are yours. The total is four-fifty."

Henry responds, "Not so fast! This is one month's supply. I'll be traveling soon and will need the second months' worth as well."

"Well, I'll need at least a few minutes to increase the order."

"Sure, sure. Take as much time as you need!"

Potter's sudden change of mood causes Gower to exit shaking his head.

Potter turns back to face Steven and continues where he left off, "What did I do? I made a decision to act! I was a man, and as such became responsible for myself. I enlisted with the United States Calvary!"

Steven looks at Potter in disbelief.

"Oh, yes, yes. I was quite good with a horse in my youth. That is, until the horse I was riding got spooked and threw me on my back, putting me in this chair."

"I've heard that you can't walk because you were sick as a boy..."

"Lies!" Henry said with venom, "If anyone insinuates that my situation is the result of some physical infirmity, they are misinformed!" Henry's tone calms considerably as he brings the subject back to his youthful adventures, "So there I was, a young buck, helping to open the Wild West, and traveling to rustic, often uncharted territories."

"And what did your parents think about your enlistment? "

"That's the best part. They were never prouder of me. I still remember my father telling me how mature he thought I was."

"Well, it's different these days."

"Yes. You are right. Instead of living for weeks in uncivilized areas, today's soldier immediately gets to tour France and England."

"That's not what I mean..."

"I'm just saying what I would do if I were a young man now. And, it really doesn't matter since you are under the age for enlistment."

Steven opens his mouth to defend his age as Mr. Gower returns with the additional medication. The store owner reaches over the counter and accepts Henry's cash in exchange for the glass jar.

Henry punctuates the conversation with a crafty conjunction, "But, come to think of it, so was I."

Mr. Gower moves to the cash register to make change. Potter takes the change from the druggist and concludes his conversation, "Anyway, why rush it. We may both know the feeling of being confined, you and I. But you'll have your freedom...in a year or so."

Henry motions to his assistant, who wheels Henry outside and to his vehicle.

Mr. Gower arranges the contents of the cash register while speaking to Steven, "Don't pay any attention to Henry..."

Mr. Gower turns to face Steven, who is no longer on his stool, but instead, can be seen through the drug store window, running down the street.

Charlotte leads a reading group that is assembled in the front room of 320 Sycamore. A harrowing scream echoes through the house. Charlotte runs into the foyer. Celia flies by her in a state of great distress. Charlotte looks back at the door, which is open. Steven stands smiling in the doorway in full Navy uniform.

"Hello, mother!"

The sight of her son in uniform has caused her to wobble slightly and then faint.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: (June 15 1918)**

It is evening in Bedford Falls. All the stores along Genesee Street are dark, except for the B&L. Bill, Peter, and Thomas are huddled at the customer counter. As they talk, they wear looks of concern on their faces. At the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs, all three men walk towards the front door in a state of anticipation. Kraft enters, removing his coat.

Thomas asks, "Well Hab, what's the verdict?"

August shakes his head, "It's out of our hands."

Bill walks away, and throws his hands down with disgust. Peter asks, "What happened? "

August replies, "I spoke with Colonel Bartus. He's the head of recruiting. He said it would take days to dig up Steven's paperwork!"

Bill fumes, "A lot of good that would do us! Steven leaves for recruit training at Fort Mills tomorrow morning! What was he thinking? He knows his mother is depending on his help!"

Peter provides his perspective, "To be fair, there is a war on. The patriotic call to duty might be a reason for his decision."

Bill rejects the assumption, "He's a hot-headed kid who made a rash decision to spite his mom! August, couldn't you have talked him out of it?"

"By the time I arrived, he had already departed to muster with the rest of his unit."

Thomas adds, "But, legally, he is underage."

August confirms, "True. There were hundreds of brave men eager to sign up and ship out at the recruiting station. Many seemed very young. When I returned to Charlotte, I told her it's likely someone had to sign his authorization papers, certifying his age.

"Who signed?" Bill demanded as he takes a seat near August.

"Not Charlotte," August responded. "Once she confirmed, I was prepared to go back to the recruiting station. I told Charlotte I would use my clout to get his recruitment rescinded."

Bill jumps up, "Now you're talking common sense!"

"She forbid me to do it."

Thomas echoes, "She forbid...?"

Peter asks, "Why would she...?"

The mayor motions for quiet so that he can explain, "She's devastated, of course. She told me that she sat down with him. Reasoned with him. Offered him compromises that provided him greater personal liberties if he would change his mind. As Charlotte listened to his response, she said, she wasn't sure if this was a different person in front of her, or maybe she was relly listening to him for the first time. In either case, she was surprised by Steven's response. It was measured and logical... almost mature.

Bill demands to know, "What could he say that would make any difference?"

August paused and tilted his head, "He promised her that he was not running away from her and Bedford Falls. Instead, he said he was running towards an opportunity to make the town and her proud of him."

The room goes silent for a moment.

"Also, Charlotte asked me to convey her gratitude for all of the concern. She asks us to pray and send good wishes for Steven's safe and speedy return."

In the aftershock of yet another seismic shift in Charlotte's life, she refused to let her fears own her. In fact, she almost immediately put them to work for her.

On the day the mayor pays a visit to The Welcome Hearth, he finds it bustling with activity. Mr. Gower is delivering another large container of dry goods, Sabastian is directing traffic and supply delivery, May and Emily are packaging, wrapping and addressing parcels. And Mrs. Granville is speaking with the printer, "These are perfect Mr. Weiss. Please post them where ever you can throughout town."

"Good morning Charlotte. It looks like the 'Care Package Brigade' is a success! The overseas troops will really appreciate these!"

"It is uplifting to see so many citizens supporting the war effort. And, thank you for covering the cost of the promotional leaflets and postage!"

"Don't mention it. Have you heard from Steven?"

"Yes, they are shipping out to France tomorrow."

"We all pray for the safe return of him and his comrades in the nation's service."

"Thank you. What brings you here today?"

"Official business. Do you have a moment?"

"Just a moment. Let's talk in the study."

Charlotte sighs, "Official business? This sounds important!

It is a very unfortunate situation. And, I'm ashamed to say yet another situation that requires a Granville Good Deed. It appears that groundwater has been seeping under the cemetery grounds for some time.

Oh dear!

We've had professional surveyors and engineers inspect. They all agree that nothing could be done without unearthing the caskets and remains of the dead.

How ghastly!

I'm certain the city would pay for the exhumation and the transportation of the departed. Unfortunately, there are few remaining sizeable plots of land within the city limits that met the requirements for interment. As it happens, one of those options is a property in the Granville Trust. If I can impose upon you to allow the city to purchase this land from you, I will present the idea to the city council.

"Of course. You are executor, and I am certain you will arrange a fair deal on my behalf."

To residents of Bedford Falls, the name Charlotte Granville is synonymous with 'good deeds' and 'giving'. Then came the day that something of hers was taken that could never be replaced.

Summer was coming to a close and the Care Package Brigade was hard at work at the Welcome Hearth. Charlotte responded to a knock on the door. She expected to see her neighbor. As she answered the door, she chided, "Mrs. Cagle! You know you don't have to knock..."

Charlotte first noticed the bicycle that leaned against her fence. It was a familiar bike, painted a bright red. Owned by Jules Ahern, the town postmaster, the bike was often piloted by uniformed young men of the town who Jules employed to deliver telegrams. Many of those young men now wore a different uniform and were far from home. These days Jules delivered the telegrams, and it was Jules who stood before Charlotte. His face was careworn and his eyes were down cast. Jules had no heart to look a spouse or a parent in the eye as he spoke the dreaded words, words that he had already spoken too many times before, "Telegram from the War Department."

From that moment forward Charlotte and reality parted company.

August cancels a budget meeting and rushes to 320 Sycamore. Inside, he finds Emily, Celia and May. All of them displaying wide-eyed confusion. Margaret Bailey arrives just after August. They both enter the study and find Charlotte sitting by the fireplace in a chair next to a tall stack of books. Gone is the composed and logical Mrs. Granville. In her place is the physical embodiment of rage and fury. She leafs through each book in turn, tearing out pages, seemingly at random and tosses them into the fire.

The unhinged editor acknowledges her new visitor by rending another leaf and chuckling derisively, "Have no fear, Mrs. Bailey, I am diligent as ever! I've found over eighty defective verses so far. Insensitive application of the third-person voice and worse - overuse of conjunctions!"

Charlotte tears another page. "And, and, and, and, and, and, and! As if everything goes on forever. Say your peace, crown it with a proper period and be done with it."

Charlotte pauses and squints at one of the pages of a book. "And it matters not how cleverly you try to conceal them, Mr. Masters, "nevertheless" is, nevertheless, a conjunction."

Charlotte pauses momentarily, looks straight at August and violently dislodges another page. She then announces, "I will not rest until I've purged the lot of them!"

May furrows her brow and exits the room. August, Emily and Margaret follow.

Mrs. Campbell informs the group, "Tom is trying to find someone qualified to help her. In the meantime, I'm willing to stay here and keep a watchful eye on her."

"Me too," Margaret offers.

Emily agrees, "We can work in shifts."

The ladies begin organizing for their stayover.

* * *

Kraft visits the Genesee County Sanatorium. May Campbell is there, keeping an eye on her.

August inquires, "Any improvement?"

"She won't eat. Won't recognize that anyone else is in the room with her. Thomas is consulting with the best doctors in the county. They all agree, her health deteriorates daily. Yet that photo-the one taken at Peter's wedding. She clings to it like a life preserver."

Into the gloom walks a nurse. May grabs the young lady's arm and gently pulls her near, "And this young lady has been a blessing!"

The nurse smiles in response.

"She has been doing everything possible for Charlotte's comfort."

August gives the nurse a respectful nod as she exits the room. The he turns toward the bed-ridden Granville, "Our heroic Charlotte! Your patronage is important, but you cannot know how much the town is diminished by the absence of your spirit!"

May's voice wavers, "So true. Three of us have tried to keep up her routine of activities at The Welcome Hearth with little success."

August continues the litany of unhappy events resulting from Charlotte's absence, "Disarray is overtaking the factory. Other Granville businesses are losing their focus, and I do not want to contemplate the loss of her support and the negative impact that will have on the Building and Loan!"

May tears up as she stares at Charlotte's gaunt face, "And I do not want to lose my friend."

August frowns and nods. He rises and puts a hand on May's shoulder, "Emily will be along shortly." August shuffles slowly out of the room.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: (September 1918)**

On the long walk home, August shuffles down Sycamore Street. He pauses in front of The Welcome Hearth and puts both his hands on the weatherworn white gate. Overcome by emotion, his head droops and his shoulders begin to heave as he weeps uncontrollably.

As August tries to gather himself, he becomes aware of children's voices nearby. Six boys run past, yelling "Quick! Run! Mary's coming! Hee Haw!" A young girl, about seven years old, runs after them yelling "Marty! Marty! Mama wants you!" She pauses near August, folds her arms to display her unhappiness at being ignored and huffs, "Boys!"

Mary turns to face the stranger at the fence, "Hi!"

August dabs his face with a handkerchief and replies, "Hello."

Mary ask a simple, childlike but obvious question, "Are you sad?"

August, a little embarrassed, responds, "Yes."

Mary's innocent inquiry continues, "Why?"

"I miss my friend. This is her house."

Mary looks up toward the second story, squints and smiles, "I like this house. Is she a pirate, too?"

August is confused by the question, "Pirate?"

Mary closes one eye and points to it.

August touches his eye patch and smiles, "Oh! No. She's no pirate. Most people like her."

"Maybe she'll come back soon?"

August frowns, "That would be my most sincere wish. Unfortunately, I'm out of hope."

"Would it help if I hope for you?"

August is touched by the naive, but well-meaning gesture. He smiles and says, "Thank you, young lady. It couldn't hurt."

Mary offers up an agreement. "OK. I'll hope for you, and you can hope for me."

"And what is it that you hope for?"

Mary leans in to tell August a secret. "There's a boy I really like. My brother's friend, George Bailey. I hope he likes me as much as I like him."

August smiles and nods. Mary looks August squarely in the eye and asks, "Deal?"

"Depends. Can you trust a pirate?"

Mary pauses before responding, "I think so."

"Alright. Mary, is it? It's a deal!"

Mary then provides August with the only certified process for 'Mutual and Concurrent Granting of Good Wishes', "OK. Touch thumbs. Close your eyes. One, two, three... I hope, I hope, I hope!"


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

The winter of 1918 – 1919 was full of emotions. Tears of joy and of sorrow were shed in November as the war ended and the U.S.-led allies were victorious. Many wept for lost brothers, fathers, and sons. At the same time, many were elated that the next generation might be spared the horrors of armed conflict.

Only a few weeks later, tragedy and relief were experienced from the same event. Peter's sons George and Harry nearly drowned in a pond when they fell through thin ice. Fortunately, they were with friends who were able to help pull them to safety.

Emily rarely saw August during this time. If he wasn't tending to Granville affairs, he was organizing a hero's ceremony for the soldiers. When spring came, Mayor Kraft hosted a hero's parade and unveiled a grand memorial statue near the entrance of the city park. It was a touching tribute to the returning soldiers and the casualties of war. In a town like Bedford Falls, everyone was either related to, worked with or was a friend of at least one of the 27 names on the base of the statue.

At about the same time, it became clear that Charlotte's physical health was becoming tenuous. Her will to live had been exhausted. Being Charlotte's executor, August huddled with the Baileys and the Campbells. He spoke with them regarding the delicate matter of handling the remaining Granville properties, and he received affirmation for his plan of action.

Mayor Kraft is in his office at the county courthouse dictating letters to his secretary. He pauses as hears a familiar voice barking orders from the outer office, "Through here, Jenkins. And with haste! As if your trousers were aflame!"

The mayor rises to greet Henry, "You visiting me? It is a red letter day..."

"Park the Welcome Wagon, Kraft! I've learned from my sources that you've sold the factory! To a second cousin of the Granville's no less!"

"I have indeed."

"That wahoo has no idea how to run a business."

"That wahoo already has lured two major clients away from plants in Cleveland and Pittsburgh."

"And what are your plans for the other Granville assets?"

Kraft slide a piece of paper across the desk towards Potter, "I'm glad you asked."

"What's this?"

"It's a list of Granville's three most desirable remaining properties. Selling price is listed at the bottom."

This was a seminal moment for the aging tycoon. A significant number of Granville properties would finally be in his possession. Henry did his best to hide his excitement, "A tad overpriced. But I'll purchase all three."

At that moment, Kraft slides a second piece of paper next to the first.

"And what's this?" Henry asks.

"That is a list of three Granville owned businesses that are in need of an investor to replace the 40% share that Charlotte held in each."

"Grain silo, charity, building and loan...no one I know would put a dime into those woeful ventures. Especially the Building and Loan! I heard about your plans to throw good money into the earth, as it were. Buying up the marsh that was the cemetery. Bailey's Bog! There's an investment you'll never get a penny from. Mark my words!"

August remains motionless and silent with this gaze fixed on Henry.

Potter says in disbelief, "Are you suggesting that the Granville land is mine only if I support these near-bankrupt businesses? If this is your idea of negotiating, I'm not impressed."

Potter turns his wheelchair away from Kraft and toward the door, "Good day!"

Potter slows and stops as Kraft responds.

"Package deal, Henry. It may not be ideal for you, but it I assure you, you'll never get closer to possessing Granville land than right here...right now!"


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

As the Bailey Building and Loan approaches two decades of operation, the brainchild of August Kraft and Thomas Campbell has earned the right to be called both 'useful' and 'lasting'. Thomas, as chairman of the Board, remains quite active. And while August's many responsibilities keeps him busy, when time allows, he stops by to get an update on business news, but also to satisfy his sentimental side.

Peter Bailey is pacing in his office when he hears the front door open and close. He exits his office and into the common area. He greets the mayor with a handshake, "Morning Mayor."

"And a good morning to you, Mr. Bailey. Is all well? You look a little worn down."

"Bad case of Potter-itis, I guess."

"Oh?..."

Peter shakes his head, "He was in again today. Third time in two weeks. Demanding a dividend for his investment." Peter's tone becomes increasingly distressed. "Five-thousand he wants, or he says he'll retract his total investment. He'd give gum on his shoe better treatment. Every time he rolls in here..."

Peter pauses, grimaces and balances himself on the counter.

August, alarmed, leans close and grabs Peter by the arm, "Peter. Peter? Just relax, now! Deep breaths!"

Peter straightens slightly and slowly begins to regain his composure.

The mayor gives a concerned look to his old Building and Loan pal, "Worry can kill a man, Peter. Don't make me regret the day we hired you."

August had misjudged Henry. The mayor had figured that once Henry had acquired some of the long-sought after Granville properties, he would be less ornery. After all, he had managed to outlive his business rival. Would this not satisfy him?

However, his victory had an unexpected consequence. Henry had now had a hole in his soul: the decades-old altar of deep resentment at which he constantly worshipped was suddenly was barren. Now in search of a suitable replacement target for his hate, Henry had the Bailey Building and Loan foisted upon him. The match was undeniable; burr, meet saddle. Unto Peter, Henry could transfer all of the negative energy he had so long reserved exclusively for Nathan Granville. And as often as humanly possible, he did.

Meanwhile at the Sanitarium...

Looking in through a window of the facility, a contingent of citizens, including Kraft stands near Charlotte's bedside. Kraft holds her hand, but Charlotte lies pale and motionless.

Charlotte Granville's health declined. Her spirit left this earth in March of 1922.

Same scene, people are gone, bed is empty and neatly made. Kraft and Emily accept the box of Charlotte's personal effects, including the wedding photo, from the dark haired, dark eyed nurse. He thanks her for taking such good care of his friend. He offers her an envelope to show his gratitude. The envelope contains his business card. If I can do anything to help you or yours, please don't hesitate to ask. Emily then asks her name. "Lily", she replies.

In a sad coincidence, the first bodies laid to rest in the newly opened cemetery were those of Nathan, Steven and Charlotte Granville. They were given a grand mausoleum on a hill overlooking the entire grounds. The facility was named Granville Gardens in their honor, and the long drive that led to the memorial park was renamed Granville Green.

August went about his duties, but there was little joy. The daily bickering and squabbling over petty differences made him angry. He began taking longer vacations and avoiding people.

After spending an afternoon at the park, he returns home. He made his way around to the back porch and entered the kitchen. Emily's voice greeted him, "August?"

"Looks like rain. Where are you?"

"I'm in here. I have a surprise for you!"

"Surprise?" August mumbles as he follows his wife's voice to the front room. Emily stands proudly beside the newest piece of furniture.

"Ta-da!"

August scowls, "What is that?"

"Your new easy chair. It's a recliner. Try it out!"

"What drove you to buy that?"

"Since you're ready to retire, I thought, 'Why not'?"

"And who said I was retiring?"

Emily reaches buttons her overcoat and grabs an umbrella from the stand near the door, "Well, all the time you've been spending at home-it just seems like the next logical step."

"I'm going into my office. And that thing can go right back where it came from!"

Emily, clearly disappointed replied, "Well, I'll call the furniture store after I return from the bakery."

Emily exits the house as Kraft enters his office and closes the door.

"Recliner...humph!"

Kraft sits down at his desk, shuffles some papers, and then tosses them aside. Slumping into his chair, he sighs heavily. Then he looks over to his right. A small burlap sack catches his eye. Separating the container from the other items piled on his desk, August brings it closer for inspection. It is tagged with a note, "Personal Effects - C. Granville". Kraft unties the sack, and extracts the bulkiest item; the photo frame containing the Granville family photo taken at Peter's wedding.

August suddenly remembers a question he wanted to ask Emily. With the photo frame in his hand, he exists his office and calls out, "Emily?" August enters the living room and finds it vacant. He places one hand on the new chair and, acutely aware that Emily is not nearby, he cautiously admires the comfortable-looking lounge chair. He eyes the chair suspiciously and makes his way to the front of it.

At first, he eases into it. Next, he positions himself fully on the seat cushion. Leaning back he slides his hands along both armrests. He notices some give in the backrest. Pushing against it a little harder, the chair glides into reclining position. "Ohh!" declares the impressed, and very leisurely legislator. A chuckle and a sigh follow.

August's feet hit the floor before the second ring of the telephone. Afraid that he may miss the call, he lunged for the receiver, knocking it off the hook. A moment later, the device was in his grasp. "Hello?"

"Oh, hello Clifford!"

"How's Albany? I...On vacation."

"Calm down. No. What message?"

"Why would I be needed so urgently in Albany?"

"Well sure, Eddie Clayton? He, uh. His congressional seat in my district."

"Not running? There's only eight months until the election.

"Who will be running in his place? They did? I am?"

The easy chair would have to wait. The nomination, the acceptance, the campaigning and the victory were all a blur. But through it all-each step of the way, August kept the Granville portrait with him. Their memory was never far from his thoughts and the stories of their good deeds often livened up an otherwise dull speech.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25:**

Many people associate the depression with the Market Crash of 1928. It was certainly a symptom. But loss of capital was just the first major domino to fall. Rising prices for goods. Fear of an uncertain future. Some people could no longer afford to spend, and those with money chose to spend much less. As a result, stores were shuttered, factories laid off, and productive plants like the Bedford Falls Tool and Machine works closed their doors.

And the stress was more than just financial. Health also suffered. The stress of depression-era living was wearing on Peter Bailey, both personally and professionally. And it didn't help him to have Henry Potter constantly pestering him. The pressure eventually overtook Peter Bailey. August's and Thomas' "Leapin' Looey" had been the everyman champion they had been desperate to find. At his funeral, he was remembered fondly by all. Morbidly, August wondered if Peter hadn't been spared the indignities to come: the continued wearing away of common decency as a community of caring splintered quickly into a loose collection of self-absorbed individuals, each focused on their own survival.

The crash had many people turning to government and asking "What do we do now?" In our nation's capital, Congressman Kraft huddled with his peers and asked the same question. To his dismay the reply was the question, "Do we need to do anything at all?"

The fruit borne from the "wait and see" attitude of the congress was a steadily increasing flow of telegrams from voter's back home seeking relief. As the Western Union molehills grew into mountains, so too were legislator's fears growing that the time for "wait and see" had passed.

For August, his sense of emergency peaks in February 1932. The daily requests from citizens in his district pleading for work or financial assistance kept the issue at the top of his agenda. His fellow representatives agree it is time to act, but are unable to find or access funding for needed projects. August, in particular, has reached a boiling point. Frustration results, as he cannot locate resources from national or local government. To his colleagues, to the press, to anyone who would listen he would cry out, "Where are all our resources?!"

While August works to find an answer to the national crisis, an answer to a local, very personal matter materializes.

His assistant walks into the office and waits for August to finish a phone call, "That is true! Well, I very much look forward to the opportunity. I enjoy speaking with our youth! That is correct. I'll arrive at your school auditorium at about 2:30 pm. Thank you, Mrs. Clovis! Goodbye!"

August's assistant says, "Packed schedule today. Any questions about the agenda?"

"Thanks Chuck, no. I'll be on my way to the floor in ten minutes."

Chuck turns to leave, then wheels back toward the legislator, "Oh, I almost forgot. This just arrived."

The assistant extracts a large, official-looking envelope from under his arm, hands it to August, and clarifies the source, "It's from the War Department."

As Chuck exits, August opens the envelope to find a single document. It is a form letter from the Records Division of the War Department. The letter informs August that the information he requested more than a year ago has been located, "Our records show that Steven Granville enlisted on June 8, 1918. Proof of age documentation was not provided. However, a verification signature was provided by a Mr. Henry F. Potter."

August's searing anger over Henry's treachery only compounded his frustration over stalled efforts to revitalize the nation's economy. And yet, August felt that somehow these two concerns were closely related. The congressman reasoned, "Money invigorates economy. Henry has money. And, I have Henry in the palm of my hand."

August's understands his scheme is illegal. The risk to a public figure and his family is magnified. Yet a solution, borne of desperation and revenge was at hand. At that moment of truth, August decides that the time of inaction has ended. Reaching for the phone, he dials a number he knows by heart and after a moment August speaks, "Henry Potter, this is your conscience calling."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26:**

On the drive over, Henry reviews his speech. It is a bitter pill he is being forced to swallow. He realizes that being wealthy at a time when most others are experiencing poverty is one strike on him, right out of the gate. Add to that the mogul's well-deserved reputation as a curmudgeon, and you have two strikes. And if the citizens were shown proof that Henry lent a heavy hand to the downfall of the town's resident angels... As the strains of an approaching marching band are heard, Henry extracts a handkerchief and wipes the sweat from his brow.

The wind had picked up a little as the marching band makes it way up Genesee. The unusual sound of brass and percussion had the desired effect. People who were outside stopped to watch and the people who were in the shops ventured outside. Hundreds of flyers made their way into the hands of curious citizens. And so, the good news began to spread.

In the lot outside the factory, a makeshift dais has been erected. Kraft stands on the dais with the City Council and watches his plan come together.

The marching band arrives, offering their best rendition of "The Stars and Stripes Forever". They pass behind the stage and form up to the left. Several of the students position themselves stage right, waiving small US flags. The larger contingent of students remain near the entrance to the lot, handing out flags to the citizens who quickly begin to fill the lot space.

Kraft holds the event flyer. He recalls the phrase he uttered to Thomas "a deal with the devil himself, if it meant the resurrection of Bedford Falls!" Kraft looks beyond the factory lot, out to the railroad tracks where the vehicle carrying Henry Potter has just moved into position. It is the last, and most critical, element of his plan.

Henry wonders what happened to that Blue fellow. "Meh!" thinks Henry, "Wasn't real. I made him up."

The limousine slows and stops as it approaches the train tracks. Henry sighs, resigned to the fact that there is no turning back. All that lies between him and his financial commitment to this Granville money pit the wave of a green flag. He extracts a clipboard from a seat pocket and a pen from his coat pocket. He uncaps the pen and smooths the check that is attached to the clipboard. Henry licks his lips and shakes his head as moves the pen in place to sign the check and seal the deal.

From August's perspective things are going well until he sees the man in the bowler standing next to Potter's car.

At that moment, a familiar face, peering from underneath a bowler hat appears at Henry's window. "Hey Henry!"

"You!"

"Me!"

"What are you, Harry Houdini junior?"

"Your request didn't leave me much time."

"So that's it then, you appear at the last possible moment to tell me you failed?"

August begins his prepared statement. "Citizens of Bedford Falls, thank you for attending this short announcement. I am August Kraft, your congressional representative and I have some news to share, which I believe will be welcomed by everyone!"

"Would you call this failure?" Blue produces Kraft's signed copy of the contact.

"How did you get this?"

"By doing my job. Some celebration. Too bad you will have to miss it."

"What are you talking about?"

"I suggest you leave here immediately. See this man and offer him this amount of money. You can see that it is only a fraction of what this factory venture might cost you over time."

The congressman raises the green flag. The band, on cue, plays a fanfare and the crowd murmurs in anticipation. August pauses, expecting the limo to roll forward. Instead, the limo remains still.

"How does that help me?"

"Once you complete this transaction, you might consider using your new acquisition to apply the same pressure August is using on you."

As Blue's words begin to sink in, Henry's face takes on a devious squint/grin. As Henry reviews the details of the document he queries Blue, "Are these plans firm?"

Blue responds, "I've arranged the meeting, he waits for you in his office."

Henry then looks at Blue and offers the closest thing to praise that a miserly mogul can offer, "This is satisfactory. Quite satisfactory."

Assuming the driver missed the signal, August raises the green flag once again. The band, again, plays a fanfare.

"Then we can agree than my part of the contract has been fulfilled."

"Agreed."

"As for your part," Blue reached down to his belt and unhitched the metal chain, "This is for you." Blue hands Henry the chain, which has the metal skull attached.

"What's this?"

"It's my marker. Your I.O.U. to me. I'll be back to claim it soon enough."

August's stomach begins to turn over as he watches the limo rolls forward on to the train tracks, execute a 180 degree turn and then speed away from the event.

The rear window of the vehicle opens and the hand and arm of the limo's passenger appears, sending a signal of his own: A very small shower of confetti, the shredded check.

The confetti is caught up in a breeze that quickly becomes a rush of a whistling wind. Within seconds the whistling becomes a howling as a mass of cloud appears to rush from one end of the track to the other. The howling mutates to an ear-splitting, plaintive screeching. This unearthly cacophony caused each citizen in the crowd to be immersed in fear and dread, as if they would be experiencing the end of the world that very day.

Then, at the depth of their shared sadness, the deafening noise began to relent. Dim sunlight began to cut through the cloud of darkness. The Hell on Wheels, carrying Blue back to the land of the damned, receded from Bedford Falls.

Kraft gathers himself as the spontaneous storm diminishes. As the haze begins to clear, Potter's limo disappears over a hill. Kraft realizes the betrayal. He is furious, but as he looks at the face of the citizens who have been led here under the pretense of receiving good news, August knows he must remain calm. "Ladies and Gentlemen! It appears our special guest will not be able to appear today. However, I will not delay the good news any longer! Our Tool and Machine Works has a new owner and will be reopened in the near future!"

A roar went up from the crowd as the band played a celebratory tune and balloons were released from behind the dais.

As August accepts the smiles and nods from the members of the city council, he knows that his announcement is a lie, but one that prevents a riot.

The cheer of the crowd quickly turns to groans and muttering, and the blaring band suddenly ceases playing. The rain which has held off until now comes pouring down, causing everyone to scatter for cover.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27:**

Uncle Billy sits in the office of the Building and Loan, reading the newspaper and humming the wedding march. The phone rings. Bill cheerfully answers answers, "Bailey Building and Loan. Well, hello George?! No, no, quiet as can be! Oh, I'll be fine. It's only a week...what can happen?"

The sound of a thunderclap is heard as Billy loses his smile and peers cautiously over his shoulder at the window.

* * *

Rain pelts the window of Henry's office. The mogul is positioned near the fireplace, reviewing a legal document. Kraft bursts in, soaked from the storm, and growls, "You owe me an explanation!"

Potter's words are dripping with sarcasm, "Well, if it isn't the soon-to-be former congressman from New York!"

Potter glances at Jenkins and points to the spot in front of his desk, closer to Kraft. Jenkins wheels Potter to that spot, "And let's be clear who's indebted here. It was my resources that were responsible for your start in politics."

Potter's tone becomes angry, "I lift you up from obscurity, giving you access to a better life than you could have ever made for yourself. And how do you repay me? With ingratitude! Backstabbing! You who are so fond of blackmail must grasp that it would only take a whisper of scandal to knock you off your high horse."

Kraft seethes, "Once I release the information about your improper enlistment assistance for Steven Granville. If you believe you are unpopular now..."

"You seem to be unaware that the winds of fortune have recently shifted in my favor. Well let me enlighten you! I was recently made aware that our local bank was suffering from a slight solvency issue. Naturally, I offered my assistance. With the same resources that were promised for the factory, I've saved the bank from going belly-up."

August stares at Henry.

"Do you know what I've discovered? I've discovered that bank owners are very busy people. In fact, I already have two items at the top of my priority list. First order of business will be to put a chokehold on your precious building and loan. With both the factory and the building and loan shuttered, the only memory that this town will have of any project from Kraft or Granville will be abject failure!" Potter chuckles derisively, "In a matter of hours, I will be, for all purposes the landlord of this community."

"And as for you my blackmailing friend, I can assure you that an audit of the bank records will find several accounts in your name that are swollen with deposits from potentially criminal sources. Add to the fact that you've conned people into believing that the factory will reopen. Who will listen to the complaints of a political criminal and a fraud?"

"Maybe a political criminal with evidence. Or have you forgotten about our contract?"

"Which contract is that August? Do you mean this one, with your official seal and signature on it? Is there a problem, August? Suddenly you don't look so well. Would you like me to call your friend, Dr. Campbell? Maybe it's just that the rain gave you a chill. Feel free to join me here close to the fire. I'll even add some fuel to make it warmer." Potter tosses the contract into the fire. August stares in shock as the blaze consumes the paper.

August realizes his peril. The saturated legislator turns and stumbles toward the exit, while the vengeful mogul offers a final emotional kick, "And now I banish you to the same flames of fate as that contract. So long, Convict Kraft! Out that door you go to your new future. A future of disgrace for you and yours. I'd be calling the authorities at this instant if I wasn't right in the middle of taking over the bank." Potter yells to Jenkins, "Tell the bank manager I'm ready!"


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28:**

August Kraft sits in his vehicle which is parked in Henry's driveway. It is raining. His slouch and glassy stare give the impression of a man beaten. The driver's door is open and only one of August's legs are inside the car. He pulls himself entirely into the car and shuts the door. August begins to drive off, as a cat dashes in front of his car. He slams on the brakes and avoids the cat, but this sudden stop has caused his satchel to topple over, exposing the contents. August curses the cat and drives off.

August drives through the center of town, in no hurry, with no direction. A pedestrian who dodges in front of his vehicle quickly returns him to the present. He notices many pedestrians, all in a hurry, all headed in the same direction: the bank.

August pulls over to observe the commotion. As he waits, he begins to retrieve all of the items that were inside of his satchel, but are now on the passenger seat. The item that catches his immediate attention is a campaign leaflet with his name, face and slogan. With a wry smile, August crumples the paper and tosses it to the floor. August's attention is now drawn to the photo frame containing the image of the Granville family.

A small scrap of paper protrudes from one corner of the frame. Upon inspection, August finds that scrap is a larger document lodged between the photo and the backing of the frame. Once the backing is removed, August gently removes and unfolds the paper. He is astonished to discover that he is holding the official deed to 320 Sycamore!

A taxi decorated with soaking wet crepe paper catches Kraft's eye. The taxi slows and stops across the street from Kraft's car.

The taxi driver and a male passenger in his mid-twenties step out from the taxi into the rain. They both pause to take in the chaos occurring outside the bank. The male passenger then makes his way to the small crowd gathered outside the Building and Loan.

"George Bailey! It looks like I missed the wedding."

Kraft notices that the taxi hasn't moved. Furthermore, it contains one other passenger. The newly wed Mary Bailey sits in the back of the taxi watching her husband depart. August's demeanor changes. He sits up straight, looks forward as if a thought is formulating in his mind. He looks down at the deed in his hands and at the Granville's photo on the passenger seat.

Kraft smiles and looks up, "One more good deed, eh Charlotte?"

Inside of Ernie's cab sits Mary in back discussing with Ernie what should be done. The sound of knocking from the curbside window startles Mary. August's face appears at the window. Mary opens the door to let him in. Ernie barks, "This taxi's out of service right now, Mac!"

Kraft nods, "I need to have a word with the young lady. My name is August Kraft." She looks at Ernie who shrugs. August turns to Mary, "Pardon the intrusion. It's Mrs. Bailey, now, am I correct?" Mary holds Kraft's gaze and warily nods, yes.

August smiles and points to his eye patch, "And, do you recognize me?"

Mary, slightly embarrassed, again nods yes.

"May I share your cab for a moment?"

Mary slides across the seat toward the street side of the cab giving Kraft room. August enters and sits to Mary's left. Kraft removes his hat and acknowledges the moisture he has brought with him, "Pardon the precipitation. If time allowed, I could explain all of the circumstances that have brought me here. My words may make little sense, now, but I need you to pay close attention to them. Mary, the situation is bad. And for you and George it may get worse."

August positions himself to face Mary. "I need to ask you a very important question. Mary, that day outside the Granville home. Our paths crossed. Do you remember our pact? Hoping for one and other?"

Mary nods yes.

"And do you still have hope?"

"I do," Mary said. And a smile broke across her face, "That'll be the second time today that I've said those words."

"Believe me when I say that both vows carry equal importance. But, Mary, I'm afraid that you may be staring up at a tidal wave of trouble."

"I'm afraid, too."

"The forces in play here seek personal gain, regardless of the human cost. I cannot stop the carnage, but I believe I can offer you a way of weathering the worst. What is important is that-whatever happens-you do not let it taint your view of the world, or your marriage. Can I count on you to remain strong?"

"The day George asked me to be his wife, my greatest wish was granted."

"Remember that, always. And let them do their worst!"

Kraft reaches out and takes Mary's hand. In it he places the deed and the envelope.

"This is the deed to the house that once belonged to my friend; the house you admired so much. It was once a place of great hope and love. It, too, has seen better days. But, I believe you and George can bring it back to life. And this envelope contains finances for a campaign that will never happen. Now they are...an investment in the future of Bedford Falls. Ask no questions. Never mention our meeting to anyone. Now, go Mary. Go to your husband. He will need you now."

Kraft exit the cab. Kraft straightens, smiles as he walks back to his car in the rain.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29:**

Henry Potter sits at his desk in his office. A nervous looking man stands in front of him. Henry signs a document. "Now that that's taken care of, I think it's time to have a chat with our friend at the Building and Loan."

Henry picks up the phone receiver, dials and then begins to speak with an unusually caring tone, "George, there is a rumor around town that you've closed your doors? Is that true? Oh, I'm very glad to hear that. George. Are you alright? Do you need and Police? Well, you know mobs get pretty ugly sometimes, you know. George, I'm going all out to help in this crisis. I have just guaranteed the bank sufficient funds to meet their needs."

Potter looks at the nervous man, who mops sweat from his brow with a handkerchief. Potter continues, "They will close up for a week and then reopen. I may lose a fortune, but I am willing to guarantee your people too. Just tell them to bring their shares over here and I will pay fifty cents on the dollar."

The voice on the other end of the call responds with venom, "Aw, you never miss a trick, do you Potter? Well, you're gonna miss this one!"

Henry snaps back, "If you close your doors before six p.m., you will never reopen!" Potter jiggles the cradle of the phone, indignant that George has hung up on him.

The clock on Potter's desk reads 8 minutes until 3 pm. The clock advances to 4:15 pm. Potter's phone rings. He receives bad news: the Building and Loan remains open. Customers are walking out calmly and with cash. Potter knows now that he will not sink the B&L today. He clenches his fists tightly, frowns and stares at the metal skull that now sits in a prominent position on his office desk.

A cab stops at a dilapidated house on Sycamore Street. Ernie, the cab driver helps the passenger, Mrs. Mary Bailey, to exit the cab and tries to keep her covered until she is under roof. Both enter the house and find only a single dim bulb lights up when they flip the switch. They stare at each other and shake their heads in dismay.

A police car pulls up behind the taxi. Bert, the cop, approaches the house. Mary enters another room, out of sight. The two men talk and gesture, as they formulate a plan of action. Both agree, shake hands and run back to their vehicles to put their plan into action.


End file.
